Power Rangers Dino Charge
by Ryuki555
Summary: A battle long forgotten has reawakened on Earth... but not on a Earth as you know it. The renewed battle takes place on an Earth where Equestrian Magic is set to reveal itself soon... What will Lightspeed and his new friends do? Why Defend the Earth! With Courage and Might, Ready To Fight!
1. Dinosaurs Roar Again!

A thick fog covered the castle. It would make anyone sleepy. It usually made the ones atop the castle walls bored and tired. But not the Knight running towards the gates. Purple beams of light fired overhead and towards his back as he ran. As the man in armor jinked left and rolled right, he gave a sigh; this was coming. The final battle was upon them. He turned to eye how many of those strange creatures were coming at him. Looked to be a whole platoon. Not good. He had to at least prepare the castle for one last battle.

"Sound the alarm!" cried the fair-skinned Knight repeatedly. His breath grew ever short but the sound was heard.

The guards were alerted, scrambling to get ready and armored. Some dropped their food, most grabbed weapons. The embarrassed Knight gave an inward reminder to himself; if he survived this war, he would get these guys back to basics. Right now, he diverted his matters on the situations at hand. As the drawbridge behind him went up and locked into place, he motioned for the double doors to open. The doors swung inward, he didn't even wait for the squire to announce his presence. The king noticed and stood; taking as a sign of things coming sooner than expected. He heard the stomps of the monsters incoming as the doors slammed shut. The sounds of battle roared outside.

"Arcanius... he's coming, isn't he?" asked the king.

The youthful warrior panted. "Aye, milord. Our scouts spotted him and Fury. They have at least three battalions of those... Vivix; just enough to take the castle and the city. Why **now** of all days to attack?"

The red-haired queen beside her lover was worried with fright. "He couldn't be after **it,** could he?"

The king nodded, "Given all of our battles so far with him, he's running out of patience to win this war or... this is his end game. Either possibility running through your head could be true. Is our daughter here in the castle?"

The curvaceous beauty known as Queen Rose Bud nodded. "In her room, sleeping like baby as always." She sighed, "I'll go get her at once and get her to safety. As for the jewel... I'll place it back from whence our ancestors were told to guard it."

King Sky Feather drew his sword. "Once the battle starts... I'll hold him off. Get my family to safety. Warn Zenowing at once!"

The blonde-haired Knight readied his blade, "The men are assembled. The archers are already engaging his men as we speak, sir." He stood straighter. "It's been an honor, my liege."

Their words echoed loudly in the royal chamber, echoing their sorrow and unmistakable friendship. What better way to go than in battle with glory that would add to their legend?

The green-haired King donned on his war helmet. "The same to you, Sir Vulcan." The knocking on the doors had grown louder as they spoke.

The queen had a small child in her arms, "My love, what about the purple jewel? That's primarily been what he's going after."

Sky Feather replied as he narrowed his eyes. "It is where it has always been. But... should this castle fall, hide it at once. We mustn't lose it to the Frightvore Army."

The Queen eyed the knight, "Aside from the gold gem you've been guarding, of course. What's the status of that one?"

Vulcan saluted, "It is in a place I hold sacred, your majesty."

As they spoke, soldiers around them started cracking wise. Some were laughing with each other, ruffling squires' hairs, some were cajoling their brothers in arms. As always, they were making jokes that were beyond the Queen's understanding every time they did this. Grim types of joking before battle would be the customary thing soldiers would do before battle. The war drawing to a close hinging on which side would win seemed to have encouraged that. Whether they win or lose, history would be made this day.

Sky Feather strode forward and got into a ready stance as the child awoke. He looked to her over his shoulder and his body slightly relaxed. He probably shouldn't but he chose to. When you're around your children, parents usually relaxed and would often have a good time with their children, if not exhausted by the long day. Perhaps, he needed more time with his daughter; not as a king grooming an heir to take over the throne, but as a father to spend time with his precious red-haired ball of sunshine.

Just even for this moment, he could have a moment of peace. Serenity, relief. If only fleeting. It felt as if the war hadn't been happening. Sure, his daughter had heard the tales of their battles; only the glorious details, none of the scarier stuff, a lot of the way her father would describe it made her father seem a lot cooler than most kings. The king couldn't help but smile behind his war helmet and he patted his child soothingly. Duties to his people were amongst his responsibilities, but being a father was his first and for most important duty; family came first was the rule in his house. Just within that moment, he could relax and smile.

"Daddy? What's going on?" The red-haired girl had woken up by the sounds. From the sound of her voice, she sounded grumpy and groggy. Soon, she wound understand the urgency of the situation.

The king had a hard edge to his voice, "Cover your eyes, Nature Heart. The ways of war shouldn't be even seen by your precious eyes. Your innocence must hold out longer."

He went to her. "I told you once there would be a day where you would carry on without me. Today may be that day. I wish you had been older for me to say this, the time of childhood is short and it will be a journey to becoming the woman that you will be someday. I have foreseen that. I'd recite the ancient rites to you in a heartbeat. Thus, I shall. The crown will survive in your name. Know this, the people will look to you to guide them; to give them a tomorrow worth fighting for. Arcanius will not have you nor will he have the loyalty of this kingdom."

He placed his hand forward, a centimeter or two above his daughter's forehead. The regal king began reciting the rites, she glowed a purple light. His hands performed a series of soft gestures, then he raised his sword. King Sky Feather put the pommel of his blade to his daughter's forehead then the flat of the sword tip came within inches of her forehead. The blade and pommel glowed, runes flew off and swirled around his daughter.

As he did this, she was wide and awake. Scared, yet proud. So many things were happening at once, her own senses and eyes barely at had time to let it sink in. The little one was smarter than that, and pieced together what was going on. She could feel her father's love and warmth. Tears began to water her eyes, why she didn't know. Maybe she did know. Today was the last normal day of her life; the last day of peace in a long struggle against evil. Part of her hated it; part of her accepted it. Part of her was hesitant to grow up... her heart helped her swallow her fear and move forward.

Nature Heart spoke two words; "I accept." The spell ended and the girl bowed her heart, knowing this day wouldn't end with her smile but with fire and smoke and tragedy.

One of the guards ushered the queen outside, the maids and servants started begging, pleading as the wooden doors began to crack and crumble under the barrage. Splinters flew everywhere. Hordes of Vivix, and two somethings were waiting behind them.

The king braced himself. "Get her out of here! GO!"

Sir Vulcan ran his left hand up his blade. "These foul beasts shall be destroyed; back into the shadows from whence they came!"

Rose Bud nodded, "I love you."

Sky Feather nodded, "My heart shall always be yours, my Queen." He gave her one last romantic kiss.

Passion and warmth spread throughout their bodies, ensuring their vows, their hearts were one. The years were felt, memories ever so sweet and yet full of sorrows.

Just as the queen and the escorts began to run, the doors gave out, a violent explosion erupted. Vivix poured into the room, guards led by an entourage of knights stormed towards the platoon. The pitched battle had begun. A tall figure rose from the flames, darkened by the shadows. His yellow eyes gleamed from the shadows and started forward. The king moved as well.

"Daddy! Daddy!" cried the girl as she heard the noises of the battle, only seeing fleeting glimpses of her father. A shadow of swords crossing, parrying this way and that were a few of the last things she'd see or hear this day.

Flames rose, rubble began to fall as the castle came to ruin. Lasers and arrows crisscrossed the air. Shouts of anger and hatred filled the air. Sparks burst off the chest of several creatures and knights. Fallen bodies of civilians, soldiers, and Vivix littered the lanes of the vast castle. The fighting was raging on for minutes... maybe ten... or an hour. It felt like it was lasting for an eternity. There was a war on after all, and this was the final curtain call for ill or for better.

The girl could see one of the windows shine a brilliant golden light. For a moment, the light was beautiful and hopeful. Even those few seconds brought a reprieve from the madness unfolding. Unfortunately, that reprieve was cut short by a terrifying sound. A loud scream was heard as the glowing happened. From one's ears, and judging from the distance, it was hard to tell whether it was a monstrous yell or a human yelling in pain.

A voice chilled her to the bone. "Now at last... a king... falls..." the sound of a body falling was as clear as day. She could see an image of the vile man's Carnotaurus themed helmet in the window as he cackled with laughter.

The Queen handed the child to a guard and started to run off. They had to get out of here and quickly.

The daughter reached for her mother. "Mom! Where are you **going?!** "

Queen Rose Bud turned and removed the bow around her wrist and kneeled. She started doing the child's hair, the bow stood up once it was finished. "I have to go away for a while. We must remain separate."

The daughter asked hesitantly, "Where will you go?"

The red-haired beauty eyed her mini-me. "Somewhere far off. Hidden and safe like you will be."

After signaling the guards to draw Arcanius off, the woman rose and ran to the woods, her daughter safe in her arms. What was the thing that this madman had wanted?

The last thing the girl saw was the Vivix chasing her mother. She raced forward, only to be restrained by the guards, the carriage took off. In the night, she saw midnight armor with meteors depicted on the shoulder pads. A low lizard-like growl emanated from the reptilian helmet. It sounded very pleased yet very much wanting more...

"The Energems will be **mine...** so swears Arcanius!" echoed the words of the shadowed monster as he raised his blade.

The loud echo of his voice shook the fallen castle and to the town down below. The force of his words sent shivers down the townspeople's backs as they fled the town. Screams of horror, roars of rage at the words were heard everywhere. Pockets of the king's soldiers kept a desperate but valiant fight, trying to not only avenge their mighty king but buy time for people to retreat and hide from this monster's reign of terror.

Tears flooded the young girl's eyes as the carriage rode her to a safe distance. Through the burn of those tears and as her brave face came on, as she heard those chilling words, she vowed to end this monster's reign... someday...

It all starts with a trumpet as a volcano explodes. Rexy roars as the volcano erupts. Lightspeed is seen holding a glowing Red Energem, Breeze is seen holding a pink Energem, Chaud is in cave looking at his Energem. Blade is seen in the forest taking the Green Energem, fascinated by it. Eclipse Shield is seen taking out the Black Energem out of a wooden box in a shop. A T-Rex, a triceratops and a small raptor are seen glowing as they roar.

In a "V" shaped split screen, Lightspeed, Chaud and Breeze are getting into fighting poses and they look determined. In a diagonal split screen, Blade is seen wielding his Dino Saber while Eclipse Shield readies his Jurassic Blaster.

 _Power Rangers_ _  
_ _Power Rangers_

The camera pans down to an open page of a book featuring Fury, Fury is then seen in front of hundreds of Vivix. Fury snarls as the camera zooms close to his face.

 _Power Rangers_

 _Power Rangers_

Against a backdrop of him fighting a Vivix, Lightspeed jumps into frame and smiles towards the camera as he gives a two fingered salute. As a clip of her delivering a snap kick to the Vivix's chin plays behind her, Breeze smiles then holds up her camera as if taking a picture. The backdrop is of our gamer caveman backflips then he unleashes a strike at the incoming Vivix. Chaud is seen in a cave painting a crude drawing then he looks over his shoulder and gives a cheery smile

 _In a world full of strife_  
 _We must fight to survive_

A backdrop of Blade using his Triassic Saber to parry a strike plays behind him, Blade looks up from the book he was reading and smiles at the camera. Eclipse is seen catching a punch in the clip playing behind him, Eclipse himself leans casually as he gives a devil-may-care smirk towards the camera.

Against a backdrop of her smacking two Vivix with a shovel, Fable Tale herself is putting away a book, then she looks over her left shoulder and smiles at the camera. Against a backdrop of him taking Fury one on one, Jason nods at the camera and smiles. Breeze is seen with Eclipse, Chaud, and Blade looking awestruck at something. Lightspeed is seen deflecting laser blasts from Breeze with a frying pan.

Chaud punches Fury, then Eclipse Shield, with a cool grin on his face, prepares to fire his Jurassic Blaster. A T-Rex roars at Zenowing. Zenowing is seen fighting Fury, his sword against the monster's claws. All five humans are seen thrusting their left arms forward. A close up shot of their hands shows their index fingers pressing the button on their Dino Chargers. A shot of all five Ranger standing in a roll call pose as an explosion goes off behind them plays. One by one, Dino Charge Black, Blue, Red, Pink Green appear, their helmets' eye pieces flash!

 _Try to break the chains that divide!  
There is only one chance  
To take the right stance  
Hold tight. Keep our power alive!_

All five Rangers have their Prehistoric Steel Armor engaged and their weapons as they charge into battle. Another shot of all five of them in their ending roll call pose is seen as a multicolored explosion goes off behind him. Dino Charge Blue is high in the air and he flings his Stego Shield to Vivix below him, at a warehouse, Dino Charge Pink uses her Tricera Drill on a Vivix.

Dino Charge Green uses his Triassic Saber against a monster in a spinning slash. Dino Charge Red is seen flying out of his Zord with a Final Strike. Master Arcanius in his cavernous fortress shifts in his throne sinisterly. A four way screen of Master Arcanius' four villains pop on screen.

 _Go Go Power Rangers!  
Don't you ever stop!_

The five Dino Rangers line up in a "V", Dino Charge Red spins the barrel of his Jurassic Blaster. The Red activates his Dino Com and pulls out a T-Rex Charger.

 _Go Go Power Rangers!  
You will rise up to the top!_

 _A five way split screen_ of the Rangers' weapons activate. The Red Dino Charge Ranger activates his Triassic Saber's Final Strike. As the Final Strike activates, a five way split-screen of all five Zords appears. The Zords roar as several Auxiliary Zord silhouettes appear behind. The MegaZord makes a pose, then in a close up shot of his face, he roars.

 _Rangers Forever, Dino Charge Altogether!_

(Short Instrumental Break)

Dino Charge Pink comes down on a group of a Vivix with a slamming kick. Dino Charge Green readies his Dino Saber. Dino Charge Red lunges forward with his T-Rex Fang.

Brief shots of the five Rangers doing their Roll Call poses go by, the five Dino Charge Rangers do their "Dinosaur Might, Ready To Fight!" pose, as the song ends, all five Dino Rangers do their poses. Against a black background, all ten Energems fly out then the title "Power Rangers: Dino Charge" appears as the song ends.  
 _Power Rangers_ _  
_ _Power Rangers_

 _Power Rangers_

 _Power Rangers_ _  
_ _Power Rangers Dino Charge!_

Episode 1: "Dinosaurs Roar Again!"

Years later...

A red Jeep pulled up into Amber Beach. A young brown-haired young man dusted off his open red jacket and exited his vehicle while parking. An older male with a Five O'clock shadow wearing an open leather jacket over a red shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers filed out of the car as well. The two took in their surroundings.

The clean shaven young man had wild, shaggy dark brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. The teen wore an open, black hooded, red vest over an orange long-sleeved T-Shirt. At where the left breast pocket would be on the stripe, it had a flaming tire that has a checkered flag hubcap that has the number 7. He had blue jeans and red and silver sneakers.

"Wow, gotta love the fresh air and the smell of the ocean." The younger male grinned.

The older male put on his shades, "It's just ten minutes to downtown and the beaches but yeah it's a beauty out here." He turned the young man. "So, you stayin' or you just going to breeze through here like always?"

The young man eyed the leather bound book in his hands. "Given this might be a sighting for those creeps I encountered, I just might stay until they move out again."

The older man grimaced. "That cat looking thing is here. Billy tracked him out to this town; he is **definitely** hunkered down here. We just need to root him out."

The teen nodded, "Well, there's only so many places that kitty could hide." He looked at the map. "Diners, Business building lots; even the sewers have a lot of crawlspaces for him."

The man in the leather jacket put a hand on the kid's shoulder. "Easy, easy kid. Calm down. You're panicking."

"What if we don't find my Dad?" The boy gave a worried expression. "We've cornered him so many times only for him to get away."

The older man gave a familiar smirk. "I got a few ideas on how keep that kitty's eyes on us."

This search had been going on for months now. Was he just ready to give in? How many times had they confronted the thing only for him to get away? It had gotten rather annoying in these months. Perhaps it was time to give up anyway.

The older male patted the younger on the back. "We'll find your Dad, kid. I promised you and your Mom I would. I made it my Mission to help you out. In the meantime," he moved to the moving truck behind the Jeep. "I'll get your stuff to the new apartment. Go have some fun and take a visit at the Library/Museum."

The young adult nodded, "Thanks, Jason." He shouldered his backpack and started for the mentioned building a few blocks away.

After looking around the town with a smile, He entered the Library section of the museum. He spotted a young girl with brown hair, glasses and a red ribbon in her hair.

She looked to be of average height, slim build and was very engrossed in her book. She stopped her reading and bookmarked it and dusted off her black blazer and adjusted her purple shirt which depicted an open book with a quill writing on it. The young woman approached the kid.

She smiled, "Need to check out a book or need to find an exhibit?"

The young man responded, "The Sampson Caves, do you guys have a brochure on the place?"

The lady adjusted her glasses, "Yeah. They're South side of town. Why do you ask?"

The young man in the jacket grabbed a map. "Sight-seeing is all. I'm not from around here; though my sister is here living with our Aunt."

The librarian cocked a brow, "You're a tourist, I'm guessing? Just make sure you get your harness and the proper gear. I don't want you to get injured or worse, lost."

A sheepish laugh escaped the boy's lips. "I've done this before. Eh, I just figured I'd get to know what good places I'd explore once I'm moved in."

As the boy headed off, the librarian turned to a fair skinned boy in an open dark blue vest with a red collar. "Ah, Controlled, there you are. I need you to help with some drilling equipment."

The brunette male nodded as he dusted off his crimson T-shirt. "You got it, ma'am. They're out back aren't they?"

At the Caves...

The red-vested young man adjusted his harness as he climbed through the caves. He grinned as he adjusted his hardhat and light. This was so fun to do, mountain climbing, exploring caves.

The boy had a forlorn expression. If only someone was with him to enjoy this adventure. As he hoofed it up another set of rocks leading up to another floor. A red gleam caught his eye. He stood up and walked on over to the gleam. His headlight shone a bright beam over a T-Rex skull. He put his bag down on the floor and took out the tools in his bag. He aimed his chisel at spot where he could lever the red thing out of the mouth of the thing. His hammer banged on the lever carefully, the red crystal within the jawbone propped up slowly. A few more moments of chiseling and with a white cloth, he covered the small finger sized jewel, wrapping it.

Curious thoughts ran through his mind. Why not Earth would jewelry exist in caves that never showed signs of gemstone deposits? Why was this thing calling to him? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a cloaked figure... wait was he cloaked? It was hard to tell in the dark, but this looked to be the same figure as the one who came into town following his Jeep.

He jumped back down from where came. The boy had to be careful around here; one wrong move and he could sprain his ankle; or worse; break his arm or leg. The figure seemed to be dogged to find him or perhaps it was looking for the gemstone. One twist there, one climb up, one shimmy down, he still was being followed. After shifting his headlight off, the brunette male finally vanished into a different cave, seeing the figure dart off in a different direction.

"That was too close..." The young man sighed as he started for the entrance.

Back at the Amber Beach Museum/Library, out back towards the forest...

A dark gray skinned young man with silver and red hair dressed in an open custodian's uniform adjusted his black shirt. "Set that big one down, Chauddy. I think we got a break."

The young man's black shirt depicted an intricate sigil of a creature with blue bug wings.

The blue skinned male wearing a blue shirt with long shaggy brown hair and green eyes set down a huge box and carried out a PSP. "Alright... I'll try... to... game a bit, Silver. Now to...finish... this game."

Eclipse Shield cracked open a soda and took a gulp. "Ahh, we earned this. It's a pretty cush job, buddy."

Chaud sat on the box he set down and began gaming. It was safe to say his gaming skills were still clumsy but it was good enough to pass a few levels. Eclipse sighed as he saw someone coming with snacks and drinks. "Ahh, about time the snack girl comes through."

A curvy red-haired light green skinned, green-eyed girl adjusted her open pink blouse and her green shirt. The mark on her brown pants pocket depicted a music note that had a wing on it. She had her green sleeves/gloves and her vans sneakers. She had her red hair in a braid. As usual she had a big chipper smile on her face. That usually meant she wanted to go somewhere.

Eclipse smirked, "You want to go in on the dig, huh, Breeze?"

Breeze Aria laughed, "You know me too well, Eclipse. I mean, I at least wanted **some** hands on training."

The young man in black ran his hand through his long hair. "Come on, someone needs to be here at the Mesozoic Meal-In. We are **not** getting in trouble or covering your butt if you get in trouble with Miss Tale. Not again."

Chaud agreed, "Yeah... someone must... guard... snacks. In case... we get… hungry."

The redhead gritted her teeth. "Oh come on, I at least want to get this in **before** school starts, Experience is the best teacher."

Eclipse laughed the girl off, "Good luck convincin' Miss Tale about it."

"Name one time you had to cover for me." said the waitress.

The young man in black cracked, "You want a **list?** I can name several times. Last time earned me a brutal week on the **couch!"**

Chaud added, "And I had... no... Snacks... for a whole... month. I still... am grounded on that..."

The two boys got up and resumed their work as a clack of the heels came hounding in. Uh oh. Speak of the devil, the violet colored woman withe ribbon in her hair from before had her hands on her hips.

Fable shook her head with a smirk. "Oh, that goofball. I dunno what I'd do without him."

The two ladies eyed each other. They both gave sighs; they've had this discussion before. How many times must this happen? Fable had other ideas on how this discussion would go.

Fable exhaled. "You can't come on the dig, At least, not this one. I'll have a permit for you to be there."

"You said that for the last one. Come on, we've done this song and dance before. You gotta say yes."

"Breeze, you know the answer is **no.** Not at all. Not with so many pieces of equipment moving about; you could get hurt."

"But… come on! I need the hands-on experience! I'll sign the waiver. I know how this works."

"The answer is still no, Breeze Aria. You need to wait on the customers there. You know we're **short-staffed,** until we get more for the Mesozoic Meal-In, you have to sit tight and hold the fort."

"But you **know** my dream, Miss Tale... I wanted to this; find more Dinos; see the world, breathe in the fresh blue sky and air."

Fable gave a small chuckle. "Alright, alright, tell you what; the next dig we go; when the equipment is less in the way of everything, you can come. I know how much your dream means to you."

The redhead gave a reluctant pout then nodded. "I suppose you're **right.** Just don't break your promise like you've done last time."

Fable checked her watched and winced, "Ah Man, I forgot; I was supposed to trade shifts with a fellow librarian. I'll be at the dig; I'll be back in 20 mins."

As her boss left, Breeze took stock of her surroundings and groaned. Chaud forgot his lucky 1Up Mushroom lunchbox again. The strange older male had a bit of a tendency to leave these things behind. She picked it up and strode towards what just a plain Jeep, the back was loaded with boxes. She had an idea. Instead of just putting the box there, she could just stowaway without Miss Tale knowing and be back at the Mezoic Meal-In before her next shift; that way she could know what goes on a dig and be prepared for her actual first dig. Then again, anytime she had ideas like this, they usually backfired and she'd never hear the end of it from Chi Breeze.

But once at the dig site, her eyes grew wide at the look of it all. The white wiring laying down a grid for where to dig. Fossils being unearthed. Paleontologists with tools and various machines. Yep, it all really was like from what she read. She spotted Chaud awkwardly trying to put down a piece of drilling equipment down. The girl tiptoed behind boxes, rolling away from any supposed cameras that might see her. The redhead then deposited the lunchbox behind Chaud on a crate. At least it was visible enough for Chaud to see it and not her. Just as she did her deed, she saw a cloaked figure taking something from the dig site. A crowbar in hand, the girl closely tailed the thing into the woods.

For a few minutes she followed the thing into a clearing where they could be alone. Breeze stood in some bushes, watching the cloaked figure. What was he doing? Her eyes narrowed, and saw what looked to be blue claws peeking out of the claws out the robe. What the heck? She noticed the crate and he was about to open it. She sprang into action.

CLANG went the sound of the bar against the thing's head. The hooded figured growled, a pair of yellow, menacing eyes peered out from the inky blackness of the hood. The angered crook threw off his cloak.

Breeze's eyes grew wide as she saw the monster. It looked to be tall, white and blue and spiked like icicles, the head had more of a feline-like appearance.

The redhead gripped her crowbar a bit harder, though shaking, she quipped, "A little a ways away from the North Pole, huh, Frosty?"

The monster growled, "You **dare** to strike a General of Master Arcanius' Army? This Energem is now belongs to my lord... **No** witnesses." He raised his claw and fired a blue blast of white ice.

"Watch out!" A boy in red grabbed Breeze and yanked her out of the way. Sprays of white sparks burst upwards from the ground as the blast sailed by.

Breeze saw the boy and grinned, "Hey thanks! Nice save!"

The young male grinned, "I'm Lightspeed and you must be..." he read her name tag, "Breeze... Triceratops? Oh cool name!"

The ice monster known as Iceage snarled, " **More** interlopers!" His claws glowed brightly and he took aim.

Lightspeed grimaced, "Uh oh!" He reached into his backpack, and wound up pulling out this boxers.

Breeze blushed and gave him an annoyed look, then the young man pulled out a banana. He chuckled sheepishly as more items got pulled out and tossed aside. Just as the blast fired, he pulled out a small frying pan and deflected one laser blast. Breeze spun as the guy gave another strike at another blast. More fountain-like sparks of white erupted as the lasers hit the ground. The assault briefly ended when Breeze went for the crate, Lightspeed discarded his broken pan and darted after her.

The girl picked up the box. Lightspeed grabbed her as another blast missed and landed behind them. The assault propelled them forward, the red jewel in Lightspeed's camping bag flew out as did a pink version of the jewel spewed out of the crate. The two youngsters landed on the floor and reached for the two jewels.

Iceage roared, "The Energems! At last!" He fired another blast, freezing the two, just as their fingers reached the gems.

Iceage stomped forward. He bent forward to pick up the said Energems. At least his goal was gonna be complete. His Master would be pleased. Oh, how things would be proven wrong today. The Energems glowed with a surge of power, freeing the two humans from their bounds. The two youngsters grasped the gems as their bodies glowed and they stood up.

Breeze grinned, "Hey, you shoot us and well you risk losing 'em buddy."

The boy whispered to the redhead in pink "Psst. What **are** these things? Do you know?"

Breeze shrugged, "Uh, no. Sorry. Do you?"

The brown-haired boy pursed his lips. "I know someone who might. Hm?"

Lightspeed and Breeze looked at the Energems curiously as they continued to glow. It showed them visions of a T-Rex and Tricera being bonded to the Energem they were holding now.

"What the heck?" said a startled Breeze.

"I... I don't know..." he looked down at his right hand, something had appeared in his hand. It looked to be a fossilized... gun? One appeared in Breeze's hands as well.

"What **are** these things?" She eyed the gun, wondering what it was.

"I dunno…" The jewel glowed as Lightspeed held the weapon. "I think the thing goes in here..."

The red Energem was inserted into the bottom hole of the gun below the twin gray tipped barrels. As the gun gained a yellow and black color with silver lines and pipes, the "eyes" of the thing turned green. The weapon had a dinosaur-like head to it; from the eyes to the silver "teeth" on the forward section. The hammer of the gun was red, and yellow with some black on the back. The top of the gun was black. Breeze did the same thing with her Energem and her gun gained color.

The black striped barrel of the boy's gun glowed red. Ice Age started forward again, and Lightspeed spun the barrel and he fired his blaster. A red blast of fire struck Ice Age in the chest, blue sparks burst off his white chest and knocked the monster over.

Breeze gave a laugh, "Nice shooting, Tex! What did you **do?** "

The boy shrugged, "I dunno; I just spun the barrel, and I fired the gun." The two started spinning the barrels of their weapons just as Ice Age was about to fire again.

The two aimed their blasters and fired. Instead of laserfire, two bright lights, one a red T-Rex head, the other a pink Triceratops head burst from the guns and knocked Ice Age into a tree then soared overhead back towards the two humans.

Lightspeed grabbed Breeze and braced to take the blow. "Watch out! They're coming back!"

The two bright colored heads opened their mouths wide. A brilliant flash of light erupted from the spot. Iceage stood once the light died down.

"WHAT THE?! **RANGERS?!** " shouted the monster. That shouldn't have been possible.

The two untangled themselves and what they were wearing surprised them.

Lightspeed's suit was red, his boots were red and his forearm length gloves were white. Both the boots and gloves had silver cuffs. His helmet was T-Rex themed; the "eyes" of the helmet were green, T-Rex yellow teeth lined the black visor and he had a silver faceplate. His left shoulder had a spiked silver shoulder pauldron which had a red eye, the chest plate was sliver and depicted a yellow border with a black zigzag line throughout the yellow, resembling clenched sharp teeth. The arms of the suit had a hexagonal scaling pattern imprinted on them. His neck was white collared, his belt was silver. His belt buckle was yellow and black. The central part of the buckled looked to be a container of sorts depicting the same logo as his chest and on the left side was a red button. On the right side of the belt was a silver holster holding the yellow blaster.

Breeze's suit was the same from the neck down, only her body suit and her boots were pink and hers had a skirt. Her helmet was themed from a Triceratops; the horns were silver, the "eyes" of the helmet were blue. The yellow lining the visor resembled a Triceratops' beak. Like Lightspeed, she had her sidearm in a holster on her right hip.

The young mad saw a H.U.D. come to life and looked down at himself. "Whoa! I'm a **Power Ranger!** Oh man, Jason's gonna get a kick outta this one!"

Breeze felt her suit and pumped her fists. "Wow. This feels **amazing**! I feel power within me!"

Ice Age fired his blasters again, The Red Ranger charged forward, "Follow my lead!"

The Red Ranger struck with a right hook to Ice Age's chest, then he dodged a claw slash. He cartwheel kicked the monster towards the Pink Ranger. The female Ranger spun around, delivering a reverse kick to Iceage. She snapped another kick only to be sent spinning into a tree. The two Ranger worked in tandem. Iceage spun, trying to put the two off balance. So far it was working.

The Pink Ranger flung herself into a somersault, she spun into a tornado, and her legs clocked the monster in the chest. The Red Ranger clenched his fist and slammed his fist into the ground. Iceage floated into the air, and stopped himself with a pillar of ice. He was then pummeled by a flurry of punches and chops by both Rangers. The Red Ranger hit him with a backhand strike.

Iceage studied them both. The Triceratops was more of the charger; yet fighting defensively, always dropping back. The T-Rex was more head-on aggressive. The way the Red was flinging his punches, and his attacks felt dogged, determined to win. That would be scary, if the power wasn't so raw and unrefined. Give the Ranger more time with his prowess, he would truly be a threat. For now, he was just a puppy with training wheels. A simple block, a chop sent one into the air, but somehow that would keep coming done. Each blow Iceage would do to win, the two one upped him by hitting him together.

The Pink Ranger jumped at the monster with a spin-kick then spun to follow up by elbowing Ice Age in the sternum. The Red Ranger grabbed his blaster and spun the barrel and fired three shots, countering Ice Age's shots. He swept kicked the monster and followed up with an uppercut.

The Red Ranger had his hands in claw-like gestures, "Had **enough,** Ice breath?!"

Iceage snarled, "I've got all that and **more,** children!" he started to fire only for the sound of a T-Rex to echo throughout the forest.

What happened next, caught the monster flat footed. Literally and he toppled. The rangers and the monster looked up to see a giant red and yellow, green-eyed robotic T-Rex. The roar fired the monster into a tree. The Robot then picked up Ice Age.

The monster in the Dino's mouth screeched, "Let me go, you-!" And the big robot flung him far off. "LIZAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

Before the Rangers could thank the metal creature, it fled the scene.

The Red Ranger pumped his fist. "Ahh yeah! That was so **awesome!** "

The two high fived each other and cheered for joy.

The Pink Ranger blanched. "Yeah that was so cool, but how do we get out of this?"

The Red Ranger turned as he laughed sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"

He crossed his arms in an "X" and spread them wide. "Power Down!"

In a brilliant flash of light, the suit cracked apart, and his Ranger helmet flew off his head and shrunk into the Morpher blaster, revealing Lightspeed.

There was little difference to the young man now, only... there was something left over from his Ranger Suit. The holster that was at his side was now a small, red and silver holster on his yellow belt. Strangely the holster had the same logo that the Ranger Suit's chest and belt buckle had. His new Energem was stored in the holster.

Once Breeze did the same thing, and saw she had a pink and silver holster at her hip. She then asked, "How on Earth do you know how to **do** that?"

Lightspeed smiled, "I learned a thing or two from a friend." He looked around. "Wasn't your ride here?"

The girl whirled around and paled. "Oh no! Oh great, I was just supposed to drop off a lunch box and go back and now I have to get back **before** Ms. Tale finds out! I am so-!" A pair of keys jangled in front of her.

Lightspeed nodded, "You are so lucky I got a Jeep handy. Come on, maybe my friend could explain what all this is."

Breeze shrugged, "I hope so. This day is getting stranger and strange by the minute."

Around that same day...

At a story house in another part of Amber Beach...

A black-haired, hazel-eyed young man was practicing fencing in his yard. He parried it once then dodged another strike from the robot. He landed a low kick, causing his sparring partner to fold in two. With his backhand, he sent an overhand chop back. He ducked a spinning strike. The two clashed blades. One fought like a machine, the other thought creatively.

Blade smiled, "Heh, you're getting **better,** Henry. Twilight designed you well."

The robot beeped, "The odds of you winning are at least 7% and climbing. You do not seem to move according to my algorithms. Best of luck to you."

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck," Blade paused to give his robot a wink. "Only skill."

Blade put his mask on and gave the drone a salute. The drone responded with a salute of its own and two combatants took a fight stance. The drone stood in a basic en garde position. Blade fell into his own fighting stance, left leg leading, his sword in one hand and the other partially curled into a fist.

Blade began to circle around to his left. The drone pivoted after him, keeping the point of his sword aimed between Blade's eyes. They circled each other warily. Blade feinted an attack, then came in again. The drone parried in six then four. He barely saw a spinning kick coming in time to leap back. Watching Blade's boot slice a millimeter from its nose.

It attacked, driving the saber toward his opponent's ribs while Blade was still coming out of the kick, but the teen recovered and spun away with a taunting laugh. "Wake up, before I salt that sword and feed it to you."

"I'm waiting…" the drone said, faking a smile behind his battle mask.

After a flurry of movement and blade clashing, Blade lunged, coming in hard. The drone caught it on its blade, felt it scrape down the length of steel as Blade kept coming, intent and lethal. Going on instinct, the drone thrust out…and Blade's weapon was there, just where it should be, coming up under its guard in a drive toward its chest. With a twist of his wrist, the drone deflected it the few crucial centimeters that saved his life...

Only to feel a jarring impact in his side. There was no pain yet, but it detected it had been hit. The drone disengaged its weapon from Blade's and scrambled back.

Drawing first blood always gave a fighter a measure of psychological advantage. The drone had to draw some of its own, or Blade would run with the edge he'd gained, straight to a win.

Drawing a deep breath that made his injured ribs howl, Henry attacked, driving hard in a flurry of strikes that kept Blade too busy parrying to make any counters of his own. It kept going until he was almost chest to chest with the teen, until Blade's arms were straining to hold off his attacks. His wound throbbing a kettle-drum beat of agony, the drone rammed a knee into Blade's stomach.

Leaping back as his opponent hissed in pain, the drone braced himself to fleche — a lunging run, quick and deadly and hard to stop. And risky, if Blade should recover and come up under the drone's guard, it could easily impale itself.

It waited for Blade to retreat in the blurring instant of its rush. Then, as it came within sword's reach, for Blade's parry, the quick scoop of steel that would push his blade out of line and save Blade from what would otherwise be a death thrust.

And it didn't come.

His point was scant millimeters from Blade's face when the drone jerked its wrist to deflect it. The blade sliced past the teen's ear.

The two retreated, catching their breath. A second or two later, they touched swords, and Blade immediately began the Agrippa defense, making his feet stationary. The drone countered with Capo Ferro, which surprised Blade. But he quickly shifted out of Agrippa and took the attack himself, using the principles of Thibault.

The drone let the young man advance, retreating gracefully across the field, letting his Bonetti defense keep him safe from harm.

Then its legs flicked and it was behind the nearest tree. Blade had not expected it. The drone flashed immediately out from the tree, attacking him now. Blade retreated, nearly stumbling but got his balanced and continued moving away.

Most men of Blade's size would have gone down or, at least, fallen to one hand. Blade did neither; he simply quick-stepped, wrenched his body erect, and continued fighting.

As expected, the teen does not fall to its rage. But where it thought to clash with a stoic brick wall of defense, it met the gentle give of skillful parries and elegant spins. Three, six, nine strikes—all turned away or evaded with careful pivots and subtle bends of the waist.

They were moving parallel to the field goal, and the trees were behind them, mostly.

Changing tactics, the drone shifted down in pace and made to transition to more calculated lunges. Just as its pace slowed, Blade stepped forward with a burst of speed, stepping inside its guard and slapping the reactive cut of its blade to an over-extension. Reacting on pure instinct, the drone drops to its forward knee and into a roll, spinning its saber widely as it pushed back up to a low crouch. Its blade met only air, and its vision was filled with the sight of the young man bearing down on it, his knees tucked into a leap over its saber swing. It threw its weight to the side and watched the lunging blade streak past its peripheral as it barely escaped its touch.

Pushed off balance by the desperate evasion, the drone let itself fall to the side, pressing a free hand to the floor and channeling all its strength through its mechanical arm as it wrenched its body as fast as it could. Skidding to a halt twenty inches from where it dove, it spun back around to find the tip of Blade's saber.

Realizing he had been literally backed in a corner, the drone dropped its saber. After a few minutes, an older man in a Silver Guardians uniform gave a referee-like whistle. The two turned in time to see him smile. The salt and pepper gray haired man laughed. He love seeing his son follow his passions.

"Hey, Blade, I'll be heading in to work soon. Your Mom wants you to pick up some eggs." The father in dark blue nodded, "Good match, though."

Blade Dancer and Henry saluted with their swords and dusted themselves off. "You got it, Dad. I'll get right on it."

The boy looked at Henry. The humanoid thing was at least 6'1" and gray with navy accents. The thing's yellow-green optics were sapphire blue covered by a sunglasses-styled visor and had a gray battle face-mask over the tip of his nose and mouth. He looked rather like he was built from scrap and parts from a kitchen yet looked homemade but very factory-like at the same time. A kitchen blender was made as his power core. The hands looked to be made from prosthetic parts and actual steel mill metals. He had actual swords hidden in his arms and his primary sword hidden in the recesses of his back. Henry looked to be scrawny but upon feeling him, one would find he's solid, like a tank.

Henry's battle mask and visor receded into the streamlined silver and sapphire blue motorcycled styled helmet that was part of his head and looked at Blade up and down. My, he had grown since he had moved here.

Blade's hair certainly grew out in the months of coming to Amber Beach. He simply wore a short sleeved, open black buttoned shirt over a green T-Shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He had a mark on the left side of his buttoned shirt that was a pair of sabers crossing. The light gray-skinned boy was at least in the tall range for a kid, well-built too.

Blade sheathed the foam weapons and put them with the rest of the gear. He dusted his hands off as he removed his gloves only to hear, "Rover! Oh no! Rover, get back here!"

Blade chuckled. The neighbor's dog must've gotten out again. He saw the pup dart toward the forest. He furrowed his brow. Odd. He usually darted for the neighborhoods, now what's up? He grabbed a rope and raced after him.

Henry cried, "Wait, sir, you forgot your sword!" He sighed, "Always on the move."

Blade had moved farther into the forest. The year-old dog usually would just stay on the edges of areas like this then just play around with someone until he got tired enough to be caught. It was dark, covered by the canopy of the trees, the babbling of the water in the stream was usually calming but in this area of woods, it was worrying to anyone who came in. The boy saw the hairs on the back his arm stood up on end. That definitely confirmed the suspicions playing his mind, even the growling in the distance unsettled his mind. He steeled himself and picked up a metal pipe.

He saw Rover growling at something. He silently crouched and moved towards the pup and slid behind a tree. Blade furrowed his brow as he followed the dog's angry gaze.

The uncharacteristically deep growling from the usually friendly and bouncy canine made the boy's expression harden. He looked up at the site and saw something... unusual.

The thing was crimson, and was 6'3"at least. He had yellow eyes and a matching mane, horns protruding from his forehead. The monster looked to be very lion-themed; especially in the face. The collar was soft and brown furred. He had jagged, curving upward yellow horns on his shoulder pads. He had a collared black shirt, around his neck were two yellow coins that had three comma like swirls and on the left was white mask of anger. He had what looked to be a ribcage of teeth bound by chains. The back of his leather skirt had belts and the front of his uniform was yellow and had black tiger stripes. On his arms were yellow claws, and his black feet had yellow retractable claws as wells. His red hands had silver nails. His double-edged sword was black and had lines of gold and seemed to have prongs resembling pointed tree branches.

The way he strode was of authority and might. He certainly had the authority for it. He seemed be searching for something. But what? Just as he neared a rock mound, Rover darted forward.

Blade hissed, "Rover, get back here!" Too late, the canine was barking at the monster and the creature made his advance.

The monster cried as his blade hissed with lightning. "Who goes there!?" He swung at the dog, only to hear a CLANG.

His inhuman eyes saw a pipe in swordlock against his own blade. His eyes followed to see a human protecting the already retreating canine.

Blade gave a threatening tone as he pushed the swordsmonster back, "Lay your hands on that dog, and you'll **regret** it!"

"Get off me!" The monster took Blade Dancer's head and shoved the lad back.

His sword ignited in lightning again. "You dare to **challenge** Fury, human?!" The two started forward.

Blade ducked a blow then he spun, parrying a blow to his back. He jabbed at Fury's side. The upright lion only cackled as Blade slashed twice at his opponent's chest.

"Take this!" The beast lanced a kick, Blade tried to block but the monster made his swing too strong, knocking the boy towards the mound of stone. As he got up and rolled away, two slashes of lightning barely missed him.

As he landed, his pipe had hit the brittle rock, and unearthed a crystal identical to the ones Lightspeed and Breeze found only it was green. The jewel was on top of a fossilized raptor skull Blade pursed his lips curiously. How did that get there?

The upright creature cried, "The Green Energem!"

Blade scrambled up and tried to unearth his pipe, Fury snarled, "Out of my way; that's **my** Energem!"

As he kept pulling, the green stone glowed brightly as it touched the pole. The energies traveled up the pipe and transformed it into a sword-like device. The energies continued and touched Blade's arms and flowed over him. With his new surge of strength, he pulled out the weapon.

The blade was yellow-green in color as was the area it would unfold from. The yellow-green area also had two gun-like barrels. The rest of the weapon resembled a silver and black dinosaur head, its, "eyes" were green, the "jaw" was black and the handle was silver and the pommel was black. The grip had three black squares on the handle. Oddly enough, the thing felt right in his hands.

"Impossible!", murmured the boy as he marveled at the new weapon.

"Enough playing around!" Fury roared.

Blade spun the blade and the edge landed on his palm, "I'm **not** playing." His smirk was one of a dare. A dare to try to best him.

(Cue the MIGHTY RAW's _Combat_ )

The lion-like monster roared, the two charged at each other. Blade struck first, then dodged a wide swing. Another swing forced the boy to the ground, an upward strike impacted the lion monster in the chest. He struck at the thing's legs. Sparks burst as the blade cut him. Blade retracted his legs as the blade swept at them, then leapt back onto his feet.

Blade's style was more swift and precise, careful yet powerful. Wow, this thing was aggressive, predatory, His strikes kept the lion on his back footing. To his credit, Fury hadn't encountered a foe like this in ages. The crimson-colored cat hit him with a clumsy strike. A few fencing jabs here, and spinning defense there just kept the thing from attacking. Soon as the huge brute was wide open, the boy leapt and hit the thing with a downward slash, it was parried. Blade struck again, this time hitting the monster's ribcage.

Once more, a backhanded sword strike sent him rolling away and onto his back.

"You'll pay for that!" Fury sent lightning at the boy. A feeble attempt at best for a retreat, but the lightning that was deflected at hit a tree branch and caused it to land on his head.

(End The MIGHTY RAW's _Combat_ )

Blade went back to the mound as soon as the monster was trapped. He plucked the Energem from skull mound. "What **are** you?"

The Green Energem glowed an emerald light over the lad. It showed him a vision of a small raptor being bonded to the Energem from ages long gone. "Dinosaurs? What was that all about?"

As he marveled at the gem, a holster similar to the ones Lightspeed and Breeze had on their belts but in green appeared on the right side of his belt.

Blade turned back to see his foe struggling to get up. "Come on, Rover, let's get you back to your owner."

The dog followed him back to the neighborhood. The monster cried, "Get back here!"

The monster roared in aggravation as the boy was too far to strike with lightning.

Back at the house...

Blade's father picked up Amber Beach Museum/Library brochure from the backpack. "The Museum? What's he got to read about this time?"

Just as he uttered that, Blade's mother strode towards the moped with their son. "So, he's really going for it?"

The woman gave a proud smile, "He did say he wanted to earn his keep around here. At least he got his foot in the door."

She added, "Rover's just fine; he's back home safe and sound with Tender Taps."

Henry was already sitting on the moped. "I sure hope this thing makes it. I checked the tires, the oil and the manual."

The robot handed said manual to Blade. "We might need **this** , sir."

Blade chuckled, "Henry, we've ridden this thing a dozen times. We'll be fine."

Henry muttered sarcastically, "Oh sure, the sound of a sputtering motor is so reassuring."

The three humans laughed at the jest as Blade turned to hug his parents. "Gonna miss you guys."

The boy pointed at his room. "I'll miss the quiet, but hey, at least I can be closer to Twilight now."

His father gave a friendly salute. "Hey, I'll miss you too, kid. Give your sister a ring or two, OK?"

Blade strapped on his helmet and started the ride as Henry held on tight. "Whoa! Henry! That's a little too tight, buddy."

The drone gave a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry, sir. I keep forgetting my own strength." As soon as he the ride started forward, the parents waved goodbye.

As the ride went off, little did everyone know; the family's orange tabby had stowed away in Blade's bags...

The boy took in the scenery and just admired the meld of city and nature. It was really rare when towns did this. It was felt serene yet just enough to feel like a busy city. Henry was lucky to keep records of a map in his databanks.

Blade jested as Henry gave directions, "Thank you, Siri."

Henry shot Blade a dirty look. The robot shook it off. Sure, he though emotionally like a human, but did he understand their humor and behaviors. Sometimes he did, sometimes, he didn't. That was something to get used to, after all.

As they snaked the windy road, a beeping sound was heard. That sound was growing louder in their ears. Blade frowned. He had to be sure this thing was in shape. Soon the thing started smoking and he hit the brakes. The two got off the ride once it was off, and Blade went to open the engine.

Right about now, Lightspeed's Jeep just made the turn. Breeze was just looking at the two gems in her hands, "Why would these be in dinosaur fossils?"

Jason Scott had a hunch, given what they told him, "Whatever they are, if that Fury cat and monsters like him are after them, it's been going on for a while."

Lightspeed shrugged, "Maybe the dinosaurs ate these things."

Breeze rolled her eyes, "You can't be serious."

Jason chuckled as the two kept one-upping each other with remarks. This looked way too familiar to the OG Red. It practically took him back to his days in Angel Grove High. He shook his head, on days like this, he missed the old days. Sure, he still hung with the original crew and kept in touch, but there was a spark missing.

Lightspeed grinned cheekily. "Totally. You got a better theory, Ms. Dino-Know-It-All?"

Breeze spotted someone on the road. "Hey, what was it your Dad always said, Light?"

Both replied at the same time, "Helping someone is always the right thing to do."

Lightspeed's Jeep pulled up, the three piled out of the thing, with tools and jumper cables in hand.

"Hey, you, uh, need a hand-!" Lightspeed grinned, "Blade, hey! It's me; Lightspeed."

The two boys bumped their wrists in an "X" formation. "Oh yeah, good to see you made it to Amber Beach, finally!"

Henry looked up from his work. "Not worry, humans. I have the good ol' User's Manual and we're good to go-!" He jinxed it and pages were ripped out of the manual by the winds created by a passing semi-truck and sailed far and away from the group.

Lightspeed gave a good-humored smile. "Ah huh."

Blade sighed and shook his head. Never jinx it was the rule of thumb for humans but apparently it still happened on a daily basis.

Moments later...

The broken down moped was strapped to the back of the Jeep as was Henry. Lightspeed and Blade were chatting like old times.

Blade smiled nostalgically. "I still see you got your Dad's vest. Can't believe it's held up after all these years."

Lightspeed eyed the well-worn vest. "No kidding. I take good care of it; he did give it to me when I was little, and Mom made it for him when he was my age."

His best friend cracked, "Ah, I remember your Mom gave it to you; it looked so big on you."

"Hey, I was seven at the time. I've grown into it." A jokingly defensive Lightspeed rolled his eyes.

Blade did a mock surrender with his hands. "All I'm saying is, you look good with it on."

"Meow!" What was that?

"Meow!" There it was again.

All four occupants and the robot started looking around for the sound and Lightspeed stopped the Jeep. That couldn't have been his engine... was it?

"Was that a meow?" inquired Henry.

Blade strained his ear, looking for the sound again. Several meows were heard yet again.

Breeze undid her seatbelt and poked the bag Blade had sitting by him. It meowed again. She poked it. Again, it made the sound.

Blade knew that particular meow and hoisted a chubby tabby out of his backpack. "Artemis? What are you **doing** here?"

Lightspeed laughed as he petted the cat. "She stowed away. How about that?"

The young Crystal Prep fencer petted his cat as she purred in his lap. "Mom and Dad'll be at least relieved knowing you're with me." He nudged his best friend. "Come on, let's get her some food."

The Jeep had made several turns and Jason nudged the others. "Look what's up ahead."

(Cue Noam Kaniel 's _Roadside Rescue_ )

In the middle of the road, there looked to be a car flipped upside down and a man was out cold in the driver's seat and a woman was screaming for help and her cellphone was practically broken.

Lightspeed hit the brakes. "Come on, let's give them a hand." The Jeep was luckily close to the thing, in case he needed to jumpstart the car.

The four approached the vehicle, Jason was the first to speak. "Excuse me, you alright? What **happened?** "

The wife was frantic, "I dunno, but a group of monsters were looking for something called Energems. One of 'em asked him about the jewel and I said I dunno. They started rioting, and they knocked him out and they flipped the car over and left. Just please! Help! Get him out!"

Jason hauled the man out and checked for his life signs. The man started performing CPR on the man; he performed at least the standard 30 chest compressions and 2 breaths; after about several moments of doing that, he listened for a heartbeat and sighed in relief. Oh, he was alright and at least he was breathing.

Lightspeed started trying to haul the car back onto its wheels, Breeze joined in and so did Blade. Jason joined in on the other side. They kept straining and straining but the car wasn't budging.

Blade grunted, "Keep tryin', guys!" They were determined to do it.

Jason nodded, "All together! One... Two... Three!" Just as the third attempt got underway.

The Energems in each of the three youngsters' holsters glowed brightly, as did something in Jason's back pocket, causing the four to haul the car up and over and back onto its wheels. Jason then loaded the other guy into the passenger side and strapped him in.

The woman looked up, astonished at the three's strength. "My goodness, what are they **feeding** you kids?"

Lightspeed dusted his hands off, "Eh, good exercise and health will do that to you. Need a jump?"

The woman shook her head and started the car. The car was at least working and it started off for the town.

Blade noticed the other two's holsters. "That looks like the one I got. How'd you get those?"

Lightspeed jerked his head at the green holster on Blade's hip. "Uh, question is, what's with the glowing we all got going on?"

The three fished out their glowing Energems, Lightspeed grinned, "Lemme guess, you're going to the Dinosaur Museum?"

Blade nodded as Jason secretly fished out a gold coin. The coin depicted a roaring T-Rex on it. It had a small subtle red glow to it. His left wrist had a strange silver wrist-watch-like device on it. He gave a small smile. He could by the way the three behaved, he had a great feeling about them.

Jason looked up to the sky. "No worries. Earth's in good hands. Rest easy." The man then reached for his cellphone. Time to make a call.

(end Noam Kaniel's _Roadside Rescue_ here)

Back in town...

Eclipse Shield and Chaud were moving about boxes and crates. Eclipse shook his head as they hauled down the last box from the dig. The brunette gamer holstered his PSP as he reached for his lunchbox.

"I'm just glad you remembered your lunchbox this time." Cracked the chill worker.

Chaud replied, "Yes... and... I... am... hungry."

The silver-haired man chuckled. "You need a **gluten-free** diet, No wonder you're always hungry."

Just as the two walked towards the museum, the red Jeep had pulled up and parked.

Henry asked as he was untied by Blade Dancer. "This is the museum/library, right?"

Lightspeed nodded, "Yeah, I was here earlier to get directions to the Sampson Caves."

All five occupants departed the Jeep as it was parked. The five approached the museum door.

Breeze looked around, "Odd, I thought I saw Eclipse and Chaud out here. Where did they **go?** "

Blade narrowed his eyes, scanning the area. He saw a forklift and other crates and several digging machines. At the back of the boxes was a T-Rex head in a giant crate. He didn't see where the two had gotten off to. How on Earth did they slip by everyone?

Henry's eyes turned green, beeping and whistling was heard within his head as he looked around. "Ah sirs and ma'am? It seems I am detecting some sort of generator and electronics underneath the museum."

The redheaded girl stopped in her tracks. "Underneath the building? The generator is in the back of the building. Why would we need another one? We haven't had a blackout in years."

Lightspeed strode to the T-Rex head. "We'll find out sooner or later. But first..." he got his phone out and tossed it to Breeze. "Take a picture for me? This is so cool."

Breeze cocked a brow as she caught the phone. "Really? Right now?"

He smiled at the camera as Blade laughed, "Of course he takes a selfie. Hasn't changed a bit."

Lightspeed leaned on a certain tooth as the selfie was going to be taken. A loud sound of something moving was heard as the tooth shifted. "Whoa!" The jaw unhinged and the wood panel behind Lightspeed gave away and the boy fell right in. All four of the others moved to the thing.

Breeze paled. "It swallowed him!"

Blade corrected, "Nonsense. He fell through a **secret passage.** There's a difference. Come on, let's follow him." So Blade did.

Breeze sighed, "Hey wait up! Guys?" She slid down right after the boys.

Henry gave an electronic equivalent of a sigh and muttered, "Typical human erratic behavior. Well, Allons-y as the French say." Henry went next.

Jason chuckled, "Ah, something old fashioned. It beats teleporting in, I'll give 'em that much." He slid down last, pressing the tooth as he did so. The wood panel rose up and locked back into place.

As the veteran planted his feet, he heard Breeze declare, "I've been serving burgers for a **year.** How on Earth did I miss all this?"

Jason remarked knowingly, "Sometimes, stuff like this tend to be out of sight out of mind."

They walked into a cavernous room. In the middle of it was a circular table and around that were curving workbenches with either tools, computers or lab equipment. Blade spotted another detail in a wall.

Blade motioned for the others. "Hey, look at this."

There was a wall, there was console that had numbered trays from one to five. Above that, in a recess in the wall were white stalactites and stalagmites, all of them pointed at each other; the tips an inch away from touching each other. What was so curious about it was that number three's station, just at the third column of white rock was clenched in between was a Blue Energem. The second column had a Black Energem. Both columns and the gems were glowing slightly.

The redheaded teen held up hers. "Hey, these are just like ours." Her Energem flew out of her hand and latched into the fifth column.

Lightspeed and Blade pulled out theirs and the Red Energem took up the first column's position while the Green Energem took up spot number four.

Blade looked at the number one spot and rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd get that."

A scanning visor appeared over Henry's eyes. "Fascinating. This looks to be some sort of charging port. The power from these gems is immense. The power has to be going somewhere. Let me take a few readings."

Jason fished out his coin again, and the eyes of the coin started glowing. Definitely some activity right here. "We got company." The five humans and the robot turned at something appearing within the base

"Those... are Energems." The voice declared from the puff of blue and white smoke.

A humanoid blue bird-like creature in white robes that had red and gold accents and black pants and red and gold boots. At his side was a sword in a leather scabbard. The creature had a red beak and matching plumage. His eyes were white-gold. He had white long white plumage on his cheeks. His wings had a red white and blue striping pattern.

Lightspeed and Jason got into ready stances. "Stay back!"

Breeze cocked a brow. "Who are you? **What** are you?"

The bird had a gentle, soothing sound to his voice. "I am the Guardian Spirit known as Zenowing. I assure you, I mean you no harm." He drew his blade and proceeded to use Magic to create a visual of his explanation. "These Energems harness untold powers of the Universe."

A visual image of Zenowing during the Prehistoric Times was projected in front of the group. He looked to have been accompanied by a hero Jason immediately recognized. It was Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger. The way he carried himself was different than any of the Earth Reds; stoic, fatherly, and slightly battered. The Red Ranger looked to have fought a big battle and his Power Sword had a few battle scratches on the blade.

"After defecting from an evil force called the Frightvore Army, I entrusted these Energems to Guardian Dinosaurs, as per Zordon's instructions."

The visual showed Zenowing sending the Energems towards ten Dinosaurs and the Energems glowed brightly bonding to their guardians. The huge reptiles went their separate ways and the ancient MMPR Red and Zenowing headed back to a ship.

Jason blinked. "Another one who knows Zordon. Why am I not surprised?"

Breeze turned to Jason, "Zordon?"

The older male had an affectionate smile on his face "Wise giant alien head in a tube. Long story."

Blade cocked a brow. OK, now even more questions were running through his head. "Continue..."

Zenowing nodded, "But when the dinosaurs went extinct, the Energems were lost in time. Then a few eons later, I entrusted a Royal Family to guard at least **two** of those Energems that had been found. Since then, I've been working to find the rest."

Lightspeed looked at Breeze and Blade. "Then we entered the picture and found the Red, Green, and Pink ones."

Zenowing dispelled his visuals. "Exactly. Those Energems chose to **bond** with you. "

An image of a mighty T-Rex roared in Lightspeed's head. A Triceratops crowed in Breeze's mind, and a pack of Raptors racing through the fields played in Blade's brain. As these visions did so, the three felt surges of power flowing through them. It felt magnificent, amazing, and frightening all at the same time.

Blade skeptically asked, "Why would such things bond to **us?** "

Just then, Chaud and Eclipse popped up from around the corner of the base, Breeze gawked, "Chaud? Eclipse?" She gaped even further. " **Ms. Tale** is here too? What is going on?"

Eclipse Shield was now in his casual wear, right down to wearing his open gray jacket over his black shirt and black slim jeans and gray sneakers. Chaud was just wearing a sleeves denim jacket over a blue tank top and brown shorts. Both of them had the same holsters the other three had on their pants; on the right hips too.

Ms. Tale approached Lightspeed. "You're not even from Amber Beach and you went to great risk to save someone. That's why the Red Energem chose **you,** Lightspeed."

"Your friend Blade Dancer is disciplined and very intelligent." She continued to Blade, "Your skills have made you capable of helping others. The Green Energem was very wise to choose you."

Blade held up a salute. "Always and ready, ma'am."

Lightspeed asked, "How do you know our names?"

Jason went next to Ms. Tale. "That'd be my doing. I had a funny feeling some Ranger Activity was going start here and I was right when you kids were glowin' like a light show. When that car left, I dialed her; she's a former college student of my friend Billy. She even filled me on this stuff once I told her about those stones."

Jason eyed Breeze. "Pink is a color known for those who can be sassy, rough, motherly and/or sisterly but tough at the same time. You have all those in spades; that's **why** the Pink Energem chose you. "

The young redheaded waitress scrunched her eyebrows together. "What's **that** supposed to mean?"

Blade harrumphed, "OK, so Dinosaur Spirits, Zordon, Energems, Ranger Activity, Bonding; this sounds like a very farfetched tale."

Silver and Chaud held their hands out, and their Energems flew back to the palms of their right hands as Ms. Tale said, "I had Zenowing track down my boyfriend when he bonded to his Energem, then we found Chaud."

Mini holoprojections of a Stegosaurus and a Parasauropholus roared above the Energems. Once the projections stopped, Chaud grinned.

"Welcome... to our team." Chaud had a warm glint in his eye.

Silver attached his Energem to his necklace. "You're officially **Power Rangers.** "

Breeze clapped a hand to her brow. "Power **what?"** She had heard the name somewhere earlier today. Oh yeah, Lightspeed had mentioned it earlier during their battle.

Blade still had a skeptical look to his face. "You mean those guys who look they're in spandex? I thought that was all for Kids TV."

Jason brought out what looked to be a silver and black belt buckle. "It's not exactly spandex. In the 90's, four kids and I were chosen by a floating alien head to do one thing; defend the world." A silhouette of his classic Red Ranger helmet appeared briefly over his head then vanished. "I'm Jason Lee Scott; the Original Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger. I'm here to help you newbies protect this world."

Up close the buckle resembled a horizontal angular egg, with a horizontal zigzag pattern down the middle. The thing had a gold T-Rex coin in the middle. The words "Power Rangers" were written in white on the red borders.

Lightspeed smiled, "I've known him since I was a kid; he was my neighbor in Angel Grove before I moved here." He added sheepishly, "I kinda figured out his secret when I saw that Power Coin in his pocket once."

Jason waved it off, "Yeah, and this Coin was reacting to your Energems; it **definitely** found the next generation of Rangers all right. Earth's got it made with you rookies."

"Those Energems give you amazing abilities and the Dinosaur Spirits give you strength," said a confident Zenowing.

Ms. Tale added, "You found five of those Energems. Five more are still lost. You have find those others before they fall into evil hands."

Henry had an aghast expression on his face. "Evil hands? My word, what do you **mean?** "

Breeze piped up, "You mean like that cat Frosty in the woods?"

Blade added, "You too huh? I fought this lion thing that calls himself Fury."

Jason and Fable nodded then Breeze started ranting, "You're expect **me** to fight monsters? I just wanted to dig for dinosaur bones not bond with the-!"

Just as she started, an alarm blared. A huge bluish holographic map of the town appeared, graphs and energy readings also appeared on the thing. The others strode to the map.

Ms. Tale scanned the map. "More seismic activity. Looks to be the same location as yesterday."

Eclipse grimaced. "We better take a look."

Lightspeed rolled his shoulders like Jason once did. "Guys, I'm all in."

Blade gave a reluctant nod, "This all maybe a bit... hard to believe but I'm in too."

Chaud said as the others started for the door, "Great. We go now." They all stopped when they noticed one of them wasn't going with them.

Lightspeed eyed Breeze, and asked, "Breeze?"

Zenowing placed a calm hand on the girl's shoulder as Jason said, "Hey. From what you and Light told me, you fought bravely to defend the Energems in the forest. Just earlier today, I saw that you acted out of your heart to save someone today. The world's going to need you now."

Zenowing sighed, "I wish we had the Sword of Light to transfer your powers, sadly that item was lost when the original Command Center was destroyed. We don't have anyone else on hand that displays the same traits that the Energem deems worthy. You are the only capable of using the Pink Energem."

Ms. Tale didn't want to say it but she did. "This might be dangerous for a waitress. You guys might have to go on without her."

The redheaded girl sagged her shoulders and admitted, "I'm scared. Who wouldn't be?" A fierce tone filled her voice. "But **I** know Dinosaurs more than anyone. The fact is... you need me, and I want to help."

Lightspeed nodded as the group began to head on out.

Eclipse pointed at the charging consoles. "Don't forget your Dino Chargers."

The things in question were small cartridges in the shape and size of a Duracell battery. The ends of the Chargers were gray and had a dinosaur "head" with a yellow eye on the Negative end of the battery. Each Charger had a ridge of spines on the top; one of those spines was a button the index finger could press They were in sets of four and all of them labeled from one to five and were in different colors; the first set depicted a T-Rex in the clear middle section; on the Positive end of the battery it depicted a Tyrannosaur head on a yellow triangle.

The ones in black depicted a Parasaurolophus on them, the ones in green depicted a Velociraptor, the ones in blue had an image of a Stegosaurus, and the ones in pink had the Triceratops.

Each of them scooped up their Dino Chargers, Breeze and Blade did the same as the others and allowed their Energems to fly back to their hands. Just as the others left, Lightspeed collected his Dino Chargers and held out his hand, but his Energem started glowing rapidly instead of coming to his hand.

A beeping was heard on a console beside Ms. Tale. "Uh oh. Something's giving a weird interference with the Red Energem."

Zenowing nodded, "You must stay at least until your Energem gives you the approval to join the fight. Jason, you better go help the others. We'll relay their location to your Communicator."

The brunette male started to protest, "But I..." he then turned to his mentor and nodded, "Go. May the Power Protect You."

Jason chuckled as he went for his Communicator. "Haven't heard that in years." In a flash of red light, he vanished.

Once outside, he spotted the others and ran to them quickly. Just as he did, the ground shook, the others looked up to see a volcano erupting.

At the base, Henry ran a few calculations on his arm. "That shouldn't be possible; Mount Axelrod has been dormant for **years.** It would only go if an earthquake of incredible magnitude would start it up."

Eclipse's sharp eyes focused on something. "We're about to find out what made the thing go boom."

The group saw the T-Rex Zord from earlier emerge from the fiery pit. To some, it would have been a prehistoric nightmarish parody from the past.

The boy in black smirked. "Oh yeah! That's the T-Rex Zord!"

Blade steadied himself. "Anybody know how to potty train a T-Rex?"

The T-Rex strode forward towards something as Jason clapped a hand on Breeze. "You wanted Dinosaurs? Welcome to the Power Rangers, kid."

The blue-eyed mechanical reptile in Red roared proudly as he strode towards his destination.

As the Ms. Tale, Henry, Zenowing and Lightspeed watched the Zord move through the palm trees, the woman in glasses explained, "Once a Ranger bonds with their Energem, their Zord awakens. Looks like the King just finished his nap."

An astonished Lightspeed uncrossed his arms. "That thing... is **my** Zord?"

Ms. Tale punched a few commands into the computer. "Looks like his stubborn spirit is destabilizing your Red Power."

Zenowing nodded, "Of course. Your Zord has the spirit of the mighty T-Rex your Energem bonded to ages past. You both are kindred spirits."

Henry's optics scanned the map. "Oh my! He's headed for the city! "

Ms. Tale picked up one of the four Dino Chargers Lightspeed had. "As my boyfriend pointed out, these are Dino Chargers; with some technical advice from a few geniuses like Billy Cranston, Noah Carver, Hayley Ziktor, I was able to create **these** to harness the limitless energies of the Energems."

The brunette gestured to the charging station behind her. "When these run out of power, we charge them here." She handed the battery back to the new kid in Red. "These will energize your weapons; especially your Jurassic Blaster and Morph you into Battle Mode."

The boy before her had an enthusiastic smile to his lips. "I get to Morph **again?** Cool."

Ms. Tale gave a light slap to Lightspeed's right shoulder. "Heck yeah, these are pretty darn cool."

Zenowing nodded, "Fable, alert the others to the City Center. As I guessed, Iceage hasn't given up yet. The drone and I can hold things here."

Henry reached for one of his swords. "I have a name, chicken boy."

Zenowing bellowed, "You **dare** to call me a chicken?! You sir, your words are cowardly!"

The robot shot back, "Oh and callin' me a drone **isn't?** Have at you!"

Lightspeed held his palm out and the Red Energem flew to his hand and rushed out to meet the others. Ms. Tale darted in between a bickering Zenowing and Henry as he left.

At the City Center...

Iceage was accompanied by several strange humanoid creatures. Creatures Zenowing and one other person hadn't seen in years. These things had seaweed like hair, their heads resembled tribal masks with intricate patterns. Their skin had patterns modeled after paramecium germs. They were armed with green teardrop-shaped blasters.

However two monster sized creatures with them were scanning the city as well. They were brown and white just like the creatures below and had the same patterns on their bodies. The difference was that they had dinosaur like heads and claws to them

Iceage snarled, "Vivix, Vivizords, tear this city apart! **Find** those Energems! Leave no stone unturned!"

The city was in a havoc. People were running left and right, some were being attacked by the Vivix. Others were hiding or dodging laser blasts. Police were in a vicious firefight with the monsters and were in full retreat. Medics were on scene, getting injured and civilians out of the way. Red and purple laserfire darted all around the battlefield. The Vivix were steering the police into a corner.

The T-Rex Zord had entered the scene and roared protectively, protecting the people. It rushed the monsters, sweeping the Vivix off their feet, the robot snarled. Ice Age looked up at the giant robot.

Iceage sneered, "Why so agitated, reptile?" he pulled up one of his claws and he fired a blast of ice freezing the metallic beast over, "You need to chill out." He gave a satisfied laugh.

However brief it was, the sound of feet running caused the beast to turn. "Ahh, have you come to return the Red Energem?"

A confident, smirking Lightspeed held up his Energem. "You mean... **this** Energem?"

He tossed the stone towards the iced Zord. The Red Energem reached the thing's mouth, the red energies surged through the Zord and it gained the strength to move and shatter its icy prison. The T-Rex bent down and Lightspeed gave an affectionate pat to the mechanical reptile's jaw.

"Leave this one to me and my friends, buddy. Consider us even, Rexy." Lightspeed strode forward.

The seventeen year old pressed the silver button on his holster and in a swirl of white light, it morphed back into its Jurassic Blaster holster form.

Iceage snarled, "Give me your best shot, human!"

(Cue _Power Rangers: Dino Charge_ Track 5: _Charged Up_ )

Lightspeed grinned, "As my mentor once said... It's Morphin' Time!"

His left hand shot forward. "Dino Charger... Ready!" his index finger pressed the button, changing the screen within from a T-Rex silhouette against a blue background into a T-Rex in a yellow background. As he clicked the button, a dinosaur's roar was heard from the battery.

Keeping his finger off the trigger until ready to fire, Lightspeed drew his blaster as he spun around. He came out of his stance and held his blaster up then he brought his right arm down diagonally to his left. His Charger holding hand hit the hammer of his blaster. The eyes of his Morpher shone a bright green as the gun's forward/barrel section popped up. The boy inserted the Dino Charger into the bottom hole of the blaster. He spun the gun as he brought it back up to his left.

A voice from the gun declared, _"T-Rex Charger, Engage!"_

Lightspeed brought the gun to his right and spun the barrel. "Energize!" The barrel glowed red as it spun, the teen pointed the Jurassic Blaster into the air. "Unleash the Power!"

Within the Morphin Grid, he stood on a platform, his clothes turned a bright white color as he fired his weapon. A bright reddish-white T-Rex head flew out of the gun and flew down and swirled down behind the teen and opened its mouth and bit down, forming the Ranger suit. The black around the boy turned red. A second T-Rex spirit chomped down on the Red's head, forming the helmet. The Red Ranger's helmet eyes flashed a bright green, ending the Morphing Sequence.

The newest Red Ranger looked himself over, "Whoa!" He shoved his right arm forward, "Now I feel **Dino Charged!** "

(End _Power Rangers: Dino Charge_ Track 5: _Charged Up_ )

He pressed the button on his belt, and the Dino Com went vertical and the flap opened, revealing the three Dino Chargers. "Let's check out your Battle Mode, buddy!" The Red plucked the first one and activated it and flung it.

The T-Rex Charger englargened itself and flew into the mouth of the T-Rex Zord; fitting into the Zord's Charger port. His mouth closed and once the battery was inserted and the spines on his head flipped up.

The Morpher's mechanical voice declared, _"T-Rex Charger, Engage!"_

The T-Rex roared as he started forward. The Dino Charge Red pumped his fist forward. "Let's **get** 'em buddy!'

Iceage growled, "Destroy him!" The Vivix started forward.

Dino Charge Red got into a ready stance and charged, "Let's do this!"

The T-Rex Zord smacked the first Vivizord in the head, then bit down on the enemy's arm, causing sparks to fly as the impact happened. Dino Charge Red dodged a strike, landing on the hood of a car. He belted a kick at an incoming Vivix.

A Vivix was at the top of the car and the Ranger grabbed it by the ankle, "Down you, go!" He turned to strike another Vivix's weapon away.

The lad then dodged another strike as he got on the top of the car, Vivix were surrounding him on all sides.

He backflipped off the vehicle, "Can't catch me!" He sent one flying over his shoulder, "How do you like this?!"

Behind his helmet, Lightspeed thought, _'OK, next time; less is more. More fighting, less talking!'_

The Ranger in Red did a high kick, knocking a Vivix off the trunk of the car. He felt power surging through his leg and he somersault kicked several of the minions towards his Zord's tail; the explosion of his kick propelled them wildly towards the yellow appendage.

As the huge reptile fought the Vivizord, his tail swatted the tiny creatures. The Tyrant Lizard knocked a strike to his head away then used his tail to smack the giant germ in the chest.

The newest Red tapped the logo on his holster twice, then his right hand flew forward "TRIASSIC SABER!" As he thrust his right arm forward, in a beam of light, his Triassic Saber appeared in his fist.

The kid grinned as the light shone off the blade's back and he drew the blade up in front of him and gripped the pommel. He brought his feet together leapt up high and landed on the T-Rex Zord's head. The T-Rex Zord fired a blast, launching the Vivix up in the air and destroying a platoon of him.

The T-Rex Red Ranger readied his blade and two knuckles of his claw gestured hand tapped the flat of his Triassic Saber. He ran down his Zord's back as he activated another one of his T-Rex Chargers and inserted it into the Dino Charger plug. His hand pulled back pump, activating the sword.

He jumped off the end of his Zord's tail, his blade glowed red hot. "T-Rex Roaring Slash!" his blade slashed a Vivizord, the monster fell onto its back as he landed back on his feet. A loud boom resounded throughout the city as it exploded.

Dino Charge Red tapped his shoulder with his sword. "Nice work, Rexy, I'll take it from here."

The newly christened Rexy roared and charged towards another Vivizord as his owner ran the other way towards the remainder of the Vivix. He hit Ice Age with a downward slash.

Dino Charge Red cracked, "What's the matter? My Energem Power too hot to handle!?" He leapt to dodge a blow and landed in a crouch before his foe and turned.

An agitated Ice Age growled, "You fool, you cannot beat me **alone!** "

Dino Charge Red shouldered his blade, Cloud Style, "Who said I was beating you? Ever heard the term **stalling?** "

At the sound of a crowd of feet running, he turned to see his friends and mentor arrive. The group looked at the suit and marveled at it.

Dino Charge chuckled, "Better late than never, guys."

Jason clapped a hand on the new Red's shoulder. "Lookin' good, Rookie. You did a lot better than I did back then."

Chaud fist bumped the Ranger. "You... look good, 'Speed."

Eclipse jerked his head as he smirked, "Not bad for a first timer."

Dino Charge Red mock protested. "Hey!"

Blade patted his best friend at the side of the helmet. "How are you **breathing** in this thing?"

Iceage roared, "No more games! I'll destroy all of you!"

Jason took a step back as he smirked. "Fat chance of that. These kids'll knock you six ways to Sunday. Show 'em!"

Chaud looked at his friend in black with concern. "That... doesn't look like Fury."

All four kids tapped their holsters, they glowed white and transformed back into gun holster form, their Jurassic Blasters present within.

Eclipse agreed "Yeah but whatever he is, like all monsters before him, he's goin' down!" He brought out his Black Charger. "Dino Charg-!"

Breeze impatiently strode forward. "Just try to keep up, guys. Dino Charger... Ready!"

Eclipse threw his hands up a bit with an "Oh come on," expression on his face. So much for starting things off like a team.

The girl's index finger tried to press the button about three times. Little did she know, she was holding the Charger vertical. Why wasn't it working?

Chaud smiled and pointed at his new friend's Charger. "Breeze... click."

Dino Charge Red and Jason sighed in exasperation.

A sarcastic Breeze held her Charger the right way. "Oh, Thanks." Her Charger activated, flipping the image from a silhouetted Triceratops to a Triceratops against a yellow backdrop.

The other three fell into the row, forming up beside her, they held out their Chargers, activating them. "Ready!"

(Again Cue _Power Rangers:_ Dino Charge Track 5: _Charged Up_ )

They drew their blasters as they spun. They came out of their stance and held their blasters up then the four brought their right arms down diagonally to their left. Their Charger holding hands hit the hammer of their blasters. The eyes of their Morphers shone a bright green as the guns' forward/barrel section popped up. The group inserted their respective Dino Chargers into the bottom hole of the blasters. They spun the gun as they brought it back up to their left.

The electronic voice from Eclipse's Morpher declared _"Para Charger, Engage!"_

From Chaud's blaster it said, _"Stego Charger, Engage!"_

Blade's firearm shouted, _"Raptor Charger, Engage!"_

Being the number five in the group, Breeze's own Morpher went last, _"Tricera Charger, Engage!"_

They brought the gun to their right and spun the barrels. "Energize!" The barrels glowed their respective colors as they spun, the teens pointed their Jurassic Blasters into the air. "Unleash the Power!"

Their respective Dinosaur Spirits' heads flew out of their Morphers as their clothes glowed white. The heads flew downwards back to their owners. The heads' mouths opened as they flew towards their owners. They "chomped" down on the Rangers; morphing them into the Dino Charge Power Rangers.

Chaud, Blade and Eclipse's Suits were the same at Lightspeed's and Breeze's, Chaud's was in Blue, Blade's was Green and Eclipse's was Black. Eclipse's helmet was modeled after a Parasauropholus and the sleeves of his suit were gray, the "eyes" on his helmet were red, Blade's was modeled after a Velociraptor his helmet's "eyes" were orange; his had the same yellow razor sharp "teeth" on his visor as Lightspeed's visor, and Chaud's was modeled after a Stegosaurus; the helmet's "eyes" were also red.

Jason smiled and watched the action unfold. "Show 'em what Earth's all about."

The other four gawked at their uniforms as Dino Charge Pink looked at the others. "Don't we look great together?"

Dino Charge Red brought his arms up in an "X" formation then spread his arms wide. "Charged Up!"

Dino Charge Red did a semi-crouch, as he did so made his hands into "clawed" gestures as he brought them in front of him left arm over right arm then did a slashing motion. He braced them again. "Tyrannosaurus Roar!" The lad brought his arms back, cupping his hand then he thrusted them forward; his hands gestured like claws. "Dino Charge..." The Red brought his right "claw" hand back and braced his left "claw" hand forward. "...Red!"

Dino Charge Black brought his feet together and did a series of hand gestures. "Parasaurolophus Blast!" He then put his right hand on his hip as he stretched his leg and spun his left arm. He brought his right fist up in the air as he momentarily stood up on one leg. "Dino Charge..." He kept his stance as he came down, spreading his left arm out"...Black!"

Dino Charge Blue did a semi-crouch, he braced his arms in an "X" formation then brought them wide; his hands in "claw" gestures. "Stegosaurus Defense!" He put his arms in a "T" formation to his left "Dino Charge..." the Ranger brought his left arm up in the air and his right arm down to thigh level"...Blue!"

Dino Charge Green brought his right arm back then braced his arms in a ready stance. "Velociraptor Pack!" He brought his arms out wide and landed in a wide, low pose. "Dino Charge..." He threw one arm up in the air and his left arm pointing forward. "...Green!"

Dino Charge Pink crossed her arms in a "X" put them forward and then she put her arms up. "Triceratops Strike!" She did a left to right ballet kick with her right leg. "Dino Charge..." She put her arms up in the air. "...Pink!"

All five Rangers slammed their hands down on the ground as they knelt. They rose, pointing to the sky with one finger. "Dinosaur Might," then they brought their right arms down, thumbing their dinosaur logos on their chests. "Ready to Fight!"

Dino Charge Red made a clawed gesture with his right hand and a fist with his other, his arms met at the elbows, making a "Y" shape. "Power Rangers..."

All five Rangers made a team pose; Dino Charge Red was in the middle, Dino Charge Green and Pink were to his left and Dino Charge Black and Blue were to his right. Dino Charge Red did a crouch, his hands in "clawed gestures". Dino Charge Black and Green did similar poses; their arms were forward and pointed like swan or goose heads; Dino Charge Black took a knee kind of pose, his arms up and pointed away. Dino Charge Green did a similar pose, those his hands were splayed. "...Dino Charge!" A multi-colored explosion erupted behind them.

As they stood, Dino Charge Red splayed his right hand's fingers in a "five" and thrusted it forward. "It's about to get **WILD!** " All five got into ready stances as he declared his battle cry.

(Cue The MIGHTY RAW's _Fight_ here)

The boy lead the charge, the others followed. Jason crossed his arms and laughed. That Lightspeed kid reminded him of so many Reds with that kind of gusto.

The Veteran shook his head. "Just like the old days." His nostalgia reverie was broken as a group of Vivix surrounded him. He sighed with exasperation then smirked, rolling his shoulders.

Jason got into a ready stance. "I suppose I can get in on the action too. "

The veteran moved to his left, crossing his left foot behind his right foot as he moved. He held his hands up, balled into fists. He moved three steps back. He moved into a ready stance, beckoning his foes to come at him. Three, four... five, six seconds went by, he kept his feet balled, moving on the balls of his feet; like a boxer. A Vivix foolishly went forward, swinging his club.

The Original Red Ranger caught the swing easily and he ducked the blow and elbowed the monster. He turned to his right and snapped a kick to another Vivix's gut. Two more came at him, he spun, doing a roundhouse kick, knocking their clubs away. He grabbed one Vivix and shoved it into another. The karate master sidestepped a downward swing, his foot catching the club by the head, he shoved the thing away, his foot connecting with the Vivix's gut. Two more grabbed him by the arms and tried to pummel him. He jumped up, dishing two kicks, his heels clocked the Vivix in the face. As he landed, the man flipped the two Vivix holding him into their backs. One more of them came at him, rapid style with a flurry of kicks. Jason back up, using his wrist to block one, he ducked another then spun to hit the Vivix's chest with a backhand punch. He kept himself, coiled like a spring, then as they came close, he did his ever famous tornado kick. Jason hadn't done it in years but as he landed amongst the sprawled bodies of germ themed goons, he proved he still got it.

Jason laughed. To him it didn't matter if they were Putties or Vivix, goons were still goons. These guys were still lousy with fighting skills. A mischievous light came to his eyes as he jumped left and kicked a few to his right. He was just toying with these goons.

Jason smirked, "Usually I'd play with you guys a bit longer, but I better let the new guys handle you. Sparring with me like this would cost you a bit at my dojo but since I'm so nice, consider this session free of charge!"

The Veteran decided to backflip away, luring the group towards the Dino Charge Rangers. He hit his communicator, teleporting back to the underground cave.

All five Rangers frontflipped into battle, landing in separate areas of the under renovation city center. Dino Charge Black landed as the new group of Vivix followed him. He rolled then came up, catching two of the goons unawares with laser blasts. As a third Vivix swung at him, the Ranger cartwheeled away from the attack. He came out of the cartwheel, jumping off the side of a crane's cockpit.

"Hey, I'm the hotshot; I **never** miss!" He landed on one knee, blasting a Vivix to his right.

The confident braggart opened his Dino Com, and he inserted one of his Para Chargers into his Jurassic Blaster's top Charger port.

As he closed the weapon back up, the voice cried, _"Para Charger, Engaged!"_

The Ranger spun the barrel of his weapon, "Energize!" The black striped cylinder spun a purple color.

He leapt into the air as Vivix fired upon him, a huge fiery explosion propelled him higher. "Jurassic Blaster, Para Shot!" The Parasauropholus Spirit Head fired from the blaster, knocking one Vivix back, the plasma wash of the attack caused all six of them to explode.

Dino Charge Black leaned against a pole casually. "Oh, this is fun!"

Up next was Dino Charge Blue. "Triassic Saber! Jurassic Blaster! Combine!"

The Blue had folded his Jurassic Saber, forming it into the front half of a rifle. He connected the two weapons, forming the Cretaceous Cannon.

He aimed it at two Vivix running at him. "Power Blast!" Blue fire erupted form the weapon, taking down the group of Vivix, causing them to fall and explode on the ground.

The new Blue knocked one Vivix away with his weapon. The strong man then hauled one onto his shoulder pro wrestler style. "You're no match for my... strength!" he growled as he planted the thing onto its back. Hard.

He pumped the weapon again and fired, as the group of vile germs exploded, he turned and posed.

In the middle of the group, Dino Charge Green grinned as he slashed two Vivix. The skills he had in fencing... they were quite handy in this. He caught a blow to his back with his blade. "Nice try."

He used his weapon to pull the Vivix behind him away, the stoic Green spun, slashing three of them with a backhand slash. Like the others, he opened his Dino Com, and he activated one of his Raptor Chargers. He inserted it into the Triassic Saber's jaw shaped Charger Plug, closed it and hit the pump.

The mechanical voice rang clear, _"Raptor Charger! Engaged!"_

"Triassic Saber!" he held his blade up and ran his right hand up against the back of the single edged weapon. The weapon glowed green as he leapt into the air, somersaulting. "Raptor Pack Slash!"

The lad righted himself as he landed, spinning his blade in an arc from left to right, hitting the goons. They exploded all around him.

Up next was their sassy girl in pink. Like Dino Charge Blue, she combined her weapons into Blade Rifle Mode. Dino Charge Pink cried, "Cretaceous Cannon, Rapid Blast!" She fired, striking four of them in the chest.

The girl caught a blow to her head and she kick stomped her attacker away. On her H.U.D., her sensors saw an attack from behind and she dealt a low kick to the Vivix behind her.

Behind her helmet, Breeze laughed as she landed two high kicks to a Vivix's side. Dino Charge Pink came down on the Vivix with a slamming kick. She did the splits, decking two Vivix in the chest as she came up in the air again.

She landed, her hands on hips, "Gotta be quicker than **that,** boys!" She disengaged her Rifle.

Dino Charge Pink Ranger spun the barrel and it glowed a hot pink. "Energize!"

Her weapon charged up as she took aim. "Jurassic Blast!" A beam of intense pink laser fire struck the group of Vivix before her.

The girl turned to pose. "Ice Breath's all yours, Red!"

Dino Charge Red leapt at Ice Age. "All right, Frosty, I'll **finish** you!" the two tumbled on the ground then disengaged.

Iceage laughed arrogantly, "Try as you might, human. I'll take you with me if I have to."

The two combatants grappled. Their wills clashed. An icy cat versus a prehistoric king. Dino Charge Red clenched his hands on his foe's claws. The clenching continued, Ice Age felt at least for a minute a tolerable pain. That pain grew into feeling like teeth were sinking into his arms. The two broke off the deadlock, Iceage howled in pain.

Dino Charge Red and Iceage circled each other, like wolves ready to fight. "Had enough?" His voice had some hard edge to it.

Iceage leered at the Ranger. He started forward again, bolting to the Ranger. The new Red blocked the monster's arm and shoved it away. The monster struck with the ferocity of a cat, pouncing, striking, and lashing out whereas the Red Ranger was fighting with full force and fury of a T-Rex, strong, rapid, and powerful. Agility vs strength, an age old rivalry. Dino Charge Red spun and elbowed the monster in the chest then leg sweeped him. Ice Age fired three icicles, the Red responded with laserfire in response.

The two charged and traded blows yet again. Dino Charge Red caught two claw strikes threw them in an "X" and he leapt up, lancing a kick to Ice Age's chest. The blue and white creature was propelled into a pile of I-beams.

Dino Charge Red grinned. "Try this one on for size!" He flew into the air, and spun into a horizontal corkscrew kick propelling the monster again, then he dished out two bicycle kicks, causing sparks to burst off of the monster's chest.

The Red planted his foot on the monster's chest, leaping off of him and planting the creature on the ground. Ice Age snarled, "Lucky sho-!"

The cat was greeted with a blast of white fire delivered from a capoeira kick to the chin. He sailed into the air and landed on his back.

The Red Ranger commed his Zord, "Alright Rexy, take out that last giant Vivizord!"

Rexy charged the Vivizord and chomped onto its head. His tail slapped the ground, propelling him into the air, he spun into the air like a top. Upon the last spin, he let go and backflipped. He landed some good distance away from the thing. The Vivizord sparked with red lightning then fell face forward as Rexy landed. The mechanical Tyrant Lizard roared with triumph, knowing his foe is vanquished.

Dino Charge Red held his blaster up then he hit the hammer of his blaster with his left hand, causing the weapon's front to open. "Time for the endgame, buddy!" With a press of a button, his Dino Com opened.

The boy pulled out his last Dino Charger, activating it. He inserted the Charger into the top hole of the Jurassic Blaster and closed it.

The electronic voice cried out as the weapon's eyes glowed. " _T-Rex Charger, Engage!"_

The Rookie Red twirled the blaster then readied the weapon. Iceage snarled, "I'll freeze you **both!** "

A surge of frost and ice erupted from the creature's hands as Dino Charge Red spun the blaster's barrel. "Energize!" The barrel flashed a brilliant red color while spinning.

Dino Charge Red leapt into the mouth of his Zord, the mouth closed as Iceage froze them both. Iceage had a momentary smirk on his face then his expression transformed to one of shock. "It's not even working?! How?!"

The ice cracked, Rexy's jaw opened and breathed red fire behind his Ranger as the blaster built power. "Jurassic Blaster!"

The blast fired, propelling the new Red forward, he fired, his T-Rex Spirit shot from the weapon. "T-Rex Bite!"

The T-Rex Spirit zoomed forward and chomped the monster, Ice Age crackled with red energy as he was bitten. The Red Ranger backflipped and landed on the ground, his back to the monster and brought his gun up. "Hah!"

Iceage rowled, "I may not be able to take the heat, but there are **others!** Beware of the Frightvore Army!" He spasmed as he screamed, he erupted into an explosion. A plume of dirt shot up from the ground, then another explosion boomed behind the hero.

As he kept his ferocious pose, Dino Charge Red declared, "Monster Extinct!" Rexy sent back the Dino Charger he had within as Dino Charge Red emptied his blaster of his one Dino Chargers.

(End The MIGHTY RAW's _Fight_ here)

Dino Charge Red looked at the two dead Chargers. "This is so cool."

The other Rangers arrived, patting each other on the back, Rexy lowered himself as his Red cheered, "You're awesome too, Rexy!"

At the underground not yet named Command Center, Jason Lee Scott was watching. As Zenowing and Ms. Tale cheered, he smiled, "Not bad, rookie. You got potential but you got this."

Henry wiped his brow. "Well, they only had 56% percent chances of winning but had Fury shown up-!" Zenowing cajoled the drone on the shoulder. "Oh. Right. Well, they won. That's a good thing."

Sometime later, the Rangers had demorphed and returned to the underground base known as the Terra Base...

All five Rangers were highfiving and congratulating each other.

Zenowing gave a bow. "Well done on your first battle, Rangers. The war's not over yet."

Lightspeed looked at his new friends with glee. "That was pretty **awesome,** huh?!"

Eclipse waved it off. "Psh. Unlike you four, I make this look good, effortlessly."

Breeze cracked, "Says he who might have a slight gut after snacking on Ding-Dongs all week."

Eclipse looked down at his stomach, comedically alarmed as the others chuckled.

A grinning Chaud looked at Eclipse. "No worries... friend. You go with …me for a caveman... workout."

Blade eyed his Dino Charger curiously. "This is **definitely** something for the books." He pulled out his cellphone. "I'm going to have to tell my folks. I never like keeping secrets from them."

Ms. Tale looked up from her desk, "According to Jason, that's not the best idea. Revealing your identities to your loved ones puts them at risk. They could possibly be captured by the Frightvore Army or worse; the monsters don't know your names or anything; they just call you "Ranger" all of the time. if they knew, that's the advantage they have and they use it against you a lot."

The black-haired fencer rolled his eyes, "My father works with two Rangers; Eric Meyers and Wes Collins; the Commanders of the Silver Guardians. He's an officer and trained by the best to endure the toughest of interrogation techniques. The Frightwhatevers can try to squelch that information out of him but he won't squeal."

He said firmly. "My father can be **trusted.** "

Henry inclined his head. "Sir, I can see your reasoning but that the same time, this is a **big** secret. The less people know, the less likely the chances of Arcanius finding out and using them against us."

Blade took in the thought and nodded. "I suppose I can understand that. It makes sense."

Jason placed a knowing hand on his hip. "Trust me, I have the experience." He looked the team up and down. "You guys just need to train together; build yourselves as a team. Trust exercises. Some of you know each other from different points in your life. Some of you don't."

Ms. Tail adjusted the ribbon in her hair. "We can discuss training later." She brought up several drinks and meals on a tray. "For now, let's celebrate."

Zenowing nodded, "Indeed. Let us commence this merrymaking."

The party started to get underway. Lightspeed held a toast with his soda, Chaud and Eclipse began fighting over a slice of pizza. Breeze got in between the two, pinching their ears. Henry began setting up party decorations, Ms. Tale laughed as Zenowing told stories of his youth. A brilliant warmth resonated throughout the party, making smiles creep up on their faces and laughter burst from their lips.

Meanwhile...

Within a castle in the Antarctic seabed...

The throne room was dark, dim lighting suited the creepy atmosphere of the place. Three figures stood by the throne, all of them silhouetted by the dim light. Two females were to the right of the throne while two male were to the left. Fury was kneeling before the throne, well, before his master.

The blue armored male to the left of the throne pointed a weapon at Fury. "My guess is that you ran into trouble?"

Fury nodded, "They appeared to be those Rangers the Armada was chattering about as of recently. I encountered two of them, milord."

A female with pink hair giggled, "Wow. Talk about down on your luck if you're encountering Rangers."

The other had a green hat on. "Ooh, were they pretty cool? I bet they're kinda fun."

A silver-crowned male held out a book. "Focus, you two. It's obvious the traitor had our prize bond to these humans. We must take care of the problem."

Fury rose. "Agreed. Master, what's our **plan** here?"

The room came to life, the bright pink and blues of the room contrasted well with the war trophies of swords, armors and other weapons adorning the room. Their master could now be seen in full. The three pillars on one side of the room depicted murals of past battles; all of them depicting great feats and losses.

He looked to be 6'2" and fully armored. His armor was scarred, black in some areas, dark blue in some, almost delving into purple. Meteor showers adorned the shoulder plates of armor, he had a cape that had the night sky on the inside. His armor was scratched and dinged and scorched; making him imposing and scary. His belt was a simple gold belt with a silver oval belt buckle. The man's helmet was more ancient and knight-like but still similar to the Red Ranger's helmet; though his was Carnotaur-themed. His gloves were white but dirtied and battle damaged, and had gold tipped claws. The man had a sword at his side.

A pair of yellow eyes glowed from the helmet visor briefly. "Ready our forces and summon our other Generals. I sense the presence of Sky Feather's legacy on earth. Find the child and **destroy** her."

He strode down the steps from his throne. "Those Rangers... do not let them stand in your way..."

The man did a dramatic turn. "Today, the war begins anew!" the eyes of his helmet glowed again, sinister and cruel was the theme of the glow.

Fade to black...

Fanfic Production

Directed by Lightspeed,

Script and screenplay written by Lightspeed,

Edited by Lightspeed,

Executive Producers/Proof Readers: Fran, Sonic DX, Minimoon

Produced by Lightspeed, Sonic DX, Minimoon

Continuity tracking by Fran

Score by Ron Wasserman, Noam Kaniel

Cast (In Order of Appearance)

Gary Chalk as King Sky Feather

Ann Marie Crouch as Queen Rosebud

Sandy Fox as Young Nature Heart

David Kaye as Master Arcanius

Yuri Lowenthal as Lightspeed

Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott

Scott McNeil as Chaud Starpower

Silver Echo as Eclipse Shield

FabletaleMLp as Ms. Tale

Colleen Clinkenbeard as Breeze Aria

Gerald Urquhart as Iceage

Kirby Morrow as Blade Dancer

David Tennant as Henry

Paul Harrop as Fury

Alistair Browning as Zenowing

Jackie Clarke as Poisandra

Wendee Lee as Curio

Estevez Gillespie as Wrench

Andy Grainger as Overseer Arcanon

And Jason Faunt as Time Force Officer Alex

Back at the party…

Jason laughed, "Okay, so we see this clown thing attacking us and I couldn't believe I was sayin' this with a straight face to this monster. I said "You're going **down,** clown!" I tried my hardest not to laugh but yeah, I said it."

Everyone started chuckling. Breeze and Ms. Tale brought in another pizza. The party yet again was underway.

Lightspeed leaned back on the couch. "Seriously? A clown monster? What was Rita **thinking?** "

The black-haired Ranger veteran shrugged. "Rita was… a weird one I'll admit."

Zenowing nodded, "If you think that one is hilarious, I have a story that concerns me and Zordon. You see-!"

"Uh, guys?" Blade Dancer drew his Dino Saber as a clock appeared behind them in front of the secret slide's door.

Lightspeed drew his Jurassic Blaster. "Weapons ready, team. Fan out."

Jason got into a ready stance, he never knew what sort of monster was on the other end. He recognized the clock but he was cautious. What if this was a trap.

Chaud grabbed a strong, wooden caveman's club while Eclipse and Breeze had their blasters ready, the five spread out, a safe distance away from the clock. Blade held his blade up, narrowing his eyes. Henry deployed his swords in his arms, flanking his master.

The boy in red cautioned, "Fingers off the trigger unless ready to fire." The others nodded.

Blade thought inwardly _'So much for getting team building in. I guess the mission starts now.'_

Just then, the clock's arms hit Twelve O'Clock and split down the middle revealing a swirling portal of whitish silver energy. The energy swirled around, the back of it formed an hourglass shape. Several tense minutes went by until a a dark silhouette filled the view of the portal. The team tensed up, ready for a fight, until the figure stepped out.

The man was fair skinned, he had his dirty blonde hair slicked back. He was at least 5'9" and had a muscled build rippling under the white, black, and grey uniform. He had his hands clasped behind his back.

The man removed his silver sunglasses. "I'm sorry to interrupt the party, Rangers;" He looked at the core five Rangers. "But the Legendary Battle's outcome depends on **you.** "

THE END...

(Author's Notes:

In regards to me not updating my stuff, well let's just get it out of the way; Skype Calls and spending time with my friends has taken up a lot of my time, that and I'm lazy. XP I'm going to get back to my various Rider, Spider-Man and Avengers stories soon enough. Don't rush me, XD.

In regards to the format you see here, it's in the style of a book, something I've been trying to do for months for stories on DA and so far everyone's actually liked this format. I hope this turns out well on well. If you guys aren't used to it, yet, you might want to refamiliarize yourself with books for awhile, lol.

Okay, I basically took the first two episodes of _Power Rangers: Dino Charge_ and kludged them together because the Sentai footage had it all in one episode, and I added some more bits to it. Yes, I am aware of the other _Dino Charge_ stories that feature ASJ as a mentor but in this case I decided to have him accompany my character to Amber Beach, how my character knows Jason was revealed in this very episode. The other difference is that this Universe is set in the EQG aka the Equestria Girls universe.

How I got this idea is basically from when I was dealing with some drama and I got a video from a good friend of mine who was the San Diego Comic Con and the Dino Charge cast was there. So, a good friend of mine decided get to a shout out from Brennan Mejia who plays the Red Ranger on _Power Rangers: Dino Charge_ and I got the biggest smile on my face. So later, I started getting ideas to do an EQG Rangerverse and I decided to take my friends and make them Rangers, I believe that was right around to HASBRO purchasing _Power Rangers_ from SABAN coincidentally enough.

I started doing this because I love _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ and _Power Rangers_ for the core themes they teach; teamwork, friendship and what means to be a good person at your core. I mean, The Fandom represents a Unity... a strength one cannot achieve alone. We are all Rangers, official or as fans. We stand in the face of adversity and trial together. We're a family. There's no gender politics or SJW or anything political when it comes to this fandom; Honor, Courage, Commitment are what it takes to be an officer of the law, a soldier or a firefighter. This applies to being a Ranger as well. So even after meeting Brennan and getting to Morph with him, I purchased it an Energem from him. That became my promise to be unwaveringly true to my friends, and to live life always happy. Morphicon was just an experience I will never forget ever.

Enough of that emotional rambling, Anyway so allow me to explain some things, yes, Fable, if you're reading this, yes, you're Ms. Morgan but you're a more lighthearted Ms. Morgan and more chill than her. Silver/Eclipse, you're Chase Randall; someone cool, suave and just plain awesome. Chaud is in Koda's place because of the fact, well he's older than the rest of the core five and very comedic and also brave. Blade Dancer is a friend of mine from High School and like Riley, he's dedicated to the art of fencing and he's quite skilled at it.

In fact, Blade was the one who wrote the sparring session between his OC and Henry. I asked his help for that one His character will be calling out some of the things the Ranger tropes of the show and... will be attempting thing the Morphing Grid might not be comfortable with; but it's not go dark like a freakin' war film gets but dakr enough to still be within the realms of Power Rangers. His character might call me out on my decisions. As for me? Yes, I put myself as the Red Ranger (Maybe out of narcissism, lol) because Chaud and several others have noticed my personality and Tyler's personality are practically the same in certain areas.

As for the villains, yes, I am aware of Arcanon having to hire Sledge in the original story but Sledge just didn't really feel like a good main villain to me; hence why I created Master Arcanius Charron. The last name was suggested by a friend of mine named Jalen. There will be more to Arcanius and this universe's Zenowing intertwining stories in the battles to come. Yes, Zordon is involved in some way.

I renamed the Morphers Jurassic Blasters at Morphicon and the name stuck considering _Power Rangers: Dino Thunder_ already had the name Dino Morphers for their devices. Speaking of crediting, I also credit Gustavo for coming up with an alternate name for the Dino Bite Café called the Mesozoic Meal-In, and I credit my buddy Kate for the name Terra Base as alternate naming for the Dino Lab; Since Mariner Bay had the Aqua Base underwater, to her and myself, it made sense to name our Koda's Cave the Terra Base considering it's underground and it's literally a part of the Earth. Reason being for these new names for these places... I found Saban or whoever was naming these places was going over board with the word Dino being in the show. Felt like to me; they were hammering in the Dinosaur theme in to get kids' attention or something.

The End Credits scene here... well there's a bit of a crossover coming with _Super MegaForce_. Though the Legendary Battle featured in the episode set in between episodes 1 and 2 of my story will be based on the Legend Taisen featured in Gokaiger Episode 1 and _Gokaiger Goseiger 199 Great Hero Battle_ and Hunterkiller1440 and SentaiFive's Legendary Battle videos and that battle will feature the Go-Busters vs. _Gokaiger Kyoryuger_ footage. Yeah, the Titanium Ranger will actually get to fight in this version given he wasn't able to frickin' fight in the Legendary War even though his suit was there in the huge Ranger Army. Again, like in the Kyoryuger footage, this will be set in Episodes 1 and 2. We'll see where this goes. So the intro for the crossover episode yes, will be the MegaForce one.

So... Let me know what ya guys think. Did I do the roll call right or does it still need work? Let me know if I made any mess ups in the fights or anything. Alright, catch you guys on the flipside!)


	2. Legendary Crisis

Last Time on Power Rangers...

Lightspeed and Breeze looked at the Energems curiously as they continued to glow.

"What the heck?" said a startled Breeze.

"I... I don't know..." he looked down at his right hand, something had appeared in his hand. It looked to be a fossilized... gun? One appeared in Breeze's hands as well.

"What **are** these things?" She eyed the gun, wondering what it was.

"I dunno…" The jewel glowed as Lightspeed held the weapon. "I think the thing goes in here..."

The red Energem was inserted into the bottom hole of the gun below the twin gray tipped barrels. As the gun gained a yellow and black color with silver lines and pipes, the "eyes" of the thing turned green. The weapon had a dinosaur-like head to it; from the eyes to the silver "teeth" on the forward section. The hammer of the gun was red, and yellow with some black on the back. The top of the gun was black. Breeze did the same thing with her Energem and her gun gained color.

The black striped barrel of the boy's gun glowed red. Ice Age started forward again, and Lightspeed spun the barrel and he fired his blaster. A red blast of fire struck Ice Age in the chest, blue sparks burst off his white chest and knocked the monster over.

Breeze gave a laugh, "Nice shooting, Tex! What did you **do?** "

The boy shrugged, "I dunno; I just spun the barrel, and I fired the gun." The two started spinning the barrels of their weapons just as Ice Age was about to fire again.

The two aimed their blasters and fired. Instead of laserfire, two bright lights, one a red T-Rex head, the other a pink Triceratops head burst from the guns and knocked Ice Age into a tree then soared overhead back towards the two humans.

Lightspeed grabbed Breeze and braced to take the blow. "Watch out! They're coming back!"

Blade went back to the mound as soon as the monster was trapped. He plucked the Energem from skull mound. "What **are** you?"

Dino Charge Red made a clawed gesture with his right hand and a fist with his other, his arms met at the elbows, making a "Y" shape. "Power Rangers..."

All five Rangers made a team pose; Dino Charge Red was in the middle, Dino Charge Green and Pink were to his left and Dino Charge Black and Blue were to his right. Dino Charge Red did a crouch, his hands in "clawed gestures". Dino Charge Black and Green did similar poses; their arms were forward and pointed like swan or goose heads; Dino Charge Black took a knee kind of pose, his arms up and pointed away. Dino Charge Green did a similar pose, those his hands were splayed. "...Dino Charge!" A multi-colored explosion erupted behind them.

As they stood, Dino Charge Red splayed his right hand's fingers in a "five" and thrusted it forward. "It's about to get **WILD!** " All five got into ready stances as he declared his battle cry.

Fury rose. "Agreed. Master, what's our plan here?"

The room came to life, the bright pink and blues of the room contrasted well with the war trophies of swords, armors and other weapons adorning the room. Their master could now be seen in full. The three pillars on one side of the room depicted murals of past battles; all of them depicting great feats and losses.

He looked to be 6'2" and fully armored. His armor was scarred, black in some areas, dark blue in some, almost delving into purple. Meteor showers adorned the shoulder plates of armor, he had a cape that had the night sky on the inside. His armor was scratched and dinged and scorched; making him imposing and scary. His belt was a simple gold belt with a silver oval belt buckle. The man's helmet was more ancient and knight-like but still similar to the Red Ranger's helmet; though his was Carnotaur-themed. His gloves were white but dirtied and battle damaged, and had gold tipped claws. The man had a sword at his side.

A pair of yellow eyes glowed from the helmet visor briefly. "Ready our forces and summon our other Generals. I sense the presence of Sky Feather's legacy on earth. Find the child and **destroy** her."

He strode down the steps from his throne. "Those Rangers... do not let them stand in your way..."

The man did a dramatic turn. "Today, the war begins anew!" the eyes of his helmet glowed again, sinister and cruel was the theme of the glow.

Just then, the clock's arms hit Twelve O'clock and split down the middle revealing a swirling portal of whitish silver energy. The energy swirled around, the back of it formed an hourglass shape. Several tense minutes went by until a dark silhouette filled the view of the portal. The team tensed up, ready for a fight, until the figure stepped out.

The man was fair skinned, he had his dirty blonde hair slicked back. He was at least 5'9" and had a muscled build rippling under the white, black, and grey uniform. He had his hands clasped behind his back.

The man removed his silver sunglasses. "I'm sorry to interrupt the party, Rangers;" He looked at the core five Rangers. "But the Legendary Battle's outcome depends on you."

As the song starts, Super Megaforce Red jumps off his ship and lands in the center spot of his team. Super Megaforce Red readies his saber, the camera zooms out to reveal the Super Megaforce team readying their finisher. The core five Megaforce Rangers are seen Morphing into Super Mega Mode.

 _Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce!_

The intro starts as all six Rangers in civilian attire are seen running on the beach. Against a backdrop of him fighting X-Borgs, Troy is seen looking far off in the distance. Gia turns to face the camera as the clip of her fighting X-Borgs plays behind her.

 _Go, Go, Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers!_

The clip of Emma posing for battle plays behind her as Emma holds a tray of shakes and smiles. Noah laughs at the Juice Bar while a clip of him kicking an X-borg plays behind him. Jake is seen smiling as a clip of him doing snake-like martial arts pose starts.

 _Rangers Forever, Megaforce all together!_

Orion grins, a clip of him punching an X-Borg or two plays on.

 _Me!-Ga!-Force!_

Super Megaforce Yellow is seen expertly twirling her sabers via cords against the X-Borgs. Super Megaforce Red's buckle turns, revealing the MMPR Red Ranger Key. Super Megaforce Pink's Legendary Morpher flips open with a flick of her wrist. All five Rangers Morph into the classic MMPR core five. A four way split screen shot of the Rangers doing an RPM Legendary Morph, a three person All Black Legendary Morph, a Mystic Force Legendary Morph and a Wild Force Legendary Morph. The S.P.D. Legendary Morphed Mega Rangers are seen firing their blasters as explosions fly around them. We get a close up of Mavro's ship. Mavro lands on the battlefield in front of his platoons.

 _(Guitar solo break)_

Mavro is seen walking with his sinister troops. Super Megaforce Silver poses as X-Borgs explode around him.

 _Megaforce!_

Green laserfire flies past the Legendary MegaZord as it draws its cutlasses. Super Megaforce Blue is seen slashing and hacking at X-Borgs with style. Super Megaforce Red leaps off one X-Borg and slashes at one X-Borg as he lands. Super Megaforce Silver and Super Megaforce Green slice down X-Borgs at a construction yard. Tensou is seen spinning happily.  
 _Go, Go, Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers!_

The core five Megaforce Rangers are seen standing in their Command Center. Later, the five are seen standing on a cliff, silhouetted by the sun, then they are revealed. All seven Megaforce Rangers are in front of their predecessors, all of the Power Rangers are standing in a "V" formation.

 _Rangers Forever, Megaforce all together!_

As the Super Megaforce symbol appears, the White Ranger helmet appears then shifts into the MMPR Red helmet as the other four helmets appear. Each of the helmets keep shifting into Ranger helmets from over the years.

 _Me!-Ga!-Force!_

Eventually they all shift into the Super Megaforce Ranger helmets, in a brilliant burst of flame, the title "Power Rangers Super Megaforce" appears as the song ends.

 _Power Rangers Megaforce!_

Minisode: Legendary Crisis

Lightspeed was the first to speak. "Wait, what do you mean by the Legendary Battle is depending on **us?** That happened last year; the good guys won."

Chaud looked around, slightly bewildered. "Legendary Battle? What does man... mean by that?"

Eclipse facepalmed, "Oh yeah, he wasn't **awake** to even know about that fight." The others gave the new Black a confused look. "Long story."

Jason took to the map console on the room. "Last year, the Megaforce Rangers had their Final Battle against their enemies known as the Armada. The Armada's leader; Emperor Mavro lead an entire army of Bruisers and X-Borgs. Myself and all of the Power Rangers rallied together to defeat them. That conflict was known as The Legendary Battle."

The footage of last year winked to life as he spoke. Moments of that battle played onscreen. The five were seeing Rangers fight gray and blue humanoid drones. Lasers and explosions flew across the screen; it was a deadly battle. Some of the Red Rangers in the footage were activating either their Super Modes or Battlizers. MMPR Red and Super Megaforce Red were the first two engaging Emperor Mavro. The fighting looked to have been going on for several hours.

The man in white nodded, "That is correct. That Battle is what **ended** the threat of the Armada forever. However..."

As the portal closed behind him, three out of the five new Rangers had their blasters at the ready, Chaud had his club in hand and Blade and Henry had their swords up. Even Jason was on guard; getting into a ready stance. Zenowing strode forward, sword pointed at the man, dangerously. They were still ready and cautious if this was a trap. He smiled at their wariness and inwardly admitted that they at least had a sense of caution before trusting a total stranger who entered their base without tripping security alarms. The man wasn't fazed by the weapons at all and simply brought up his left arm, pulling back what looked to be a silver and black, almost tear-dropped shaped device.

"My name is Alex. I'm an Officer from the year **three thousand.** As a Time Force Officer, my job is to monitor any fluctuations and/or changes in the time period." He pressed the downward arrow key on the wrist mounted device.

A white-bluish hologram popped from the back oval screen. It looked to have a classic newspaper display. The year number was right and so was the text, something was obviously off. It was an old and yellowed Hartwood County paper, alright. The paper displayed several Power Rangers fighting that very battle in that canyon. Blade took a closer look at the curious holo. His narrowed eyes scanned the text and images for what was sticking in his craw about what was wrong. Ah! It was the headline.

"Silver Hills Falls! Dastardly Armada Triumphs!" was the terrible, frightening headline.

Blade turned to Alex. "What **happened** to Silver Hills?"

Alex tightened his grimace. "The Armada was crafty and had sent a platoon of them to take out the Silver Guardians military; their main headquarters as well as their bases around the world were caught flat footed. The Armada tore down their defenses and destroyed them, following suit was probably the world's militaries and defense systems. As to how they tore apart everything we don't know. " He pressed another button on his gauntlet.

A red grid appeared around Alex, and flowed down towards the ground. He braced himself, crackling with red energy. The pain looked to be very intense, as the group before him backed up. The man pressed the button again and the grid went back up around him and vanished.

Alex took a shallow, pained breath, "As you can see, time is starting to break down in the year 3000; affecting even officers. In the normal flow of history; the Silver Guardians military eventually merged with other organizations to become the time traveling crime fighting police force known as Time Force. If Silver Hills **falls** , Time Force doesn't exist and villains from all over history would be vying for control of Earth."

The man pressed the button on his gauntlet and the display changed to a holo of a destroyed headquarters in a futuristic city. The skies were permanently blackened with smoke, the haze only showed a glow of death from the sun. Buildings were in ruins, strange purple and silver chariot-like ships flew about the place. Platoons of X-Borgs and Bruisers were viewed on screen, creating a sense of dread as the Rangers watched. On the viewscreen, they saw an imposing figure in all black and gold, with dreadlocks. He was cackling. In his right hand was Jason's Power Sword, in the other was a Time Force Red helmet.

All around the monster was destroyed rubble, people fleeing in fear. Minions from all over Ranger history were warring all over the place; some were X-borgs on a ridge firing upon Putties and Cogs. Some were Bruisers battling Sting Wingers. A firestorm of a nightmare, definitely. The figure dropped the helmet rushing to confront Arcanius, his blade cleaving, hacking, and whirling through the Cogs and Cyclobots. Other villains rushed Mavro, Mavro outwitted dodged them, He kept pushing them into each other, He elbowed Prince Gasket, the monster shoved Venjix into other Ranger villains and he went head to head with Arcanius as well.

Alex pressed the button again, turning it off. "As you can see, time changed. As to how it occurred in the timeline is within the Legendary Battle. I was working on another case when I felt the change occur in my Timeship; that is how I'm able to still exist in this time period while still feeling those changes."

Blade furrowed his brow. "So technically you're **destroyed** in that timeline yet by traveling outside of your time period you still somehow exist." His eyes scanned the document as he took in all the information before him.

Ms. Tale surmised, "Your body must be fighting the changes to the timeline, causing this sudden reaction to a chronoton charge of time energy. It looks to be very painful, and it could lead to you vanishing from time if the pain increases exponentially."

Alex's breathing evened out as he nodded. "My Morpher's the only thing keeping me from fading completely from existence. I have told my old teammates of this development, and they suggested you five to do the job; after all two sets of Time Force Rangers would create a confusion in the time stream."

Blade scrutinized what changes had occurred on the newspaper. Blade took careful looks at the pages. When deciphering or making out small details, he scanned the words, remembering each detail. The gears in his brain were turning, connecting the dots. Ah. There it was.

He pursed his lips. "So, during the normal course of history, the Armada shut down Silver Hills' defenses and brought them down as a sign of taking down the **first line** of defense while the **last line** of defense was fighting the main force in Hartwood County. Once the Rangers were tired out; he took them down once the militaries all over had **lost.** The Armada was actually clever enough to pull that off, despite being so lackluster so... unintimidating. If we don't correct this abberation, it'll become a permanent change to history."

Lightspeed looked around at the others, "As much as I like to stand around and talk, shouldn't we... well, get moving to the time period to **fix** it instead of chatting about it?"

Alex nodded, " **Exactly** as I was going to say." His lips tugged into something of almost a smile. It wasn't quite there but it almost was. "You'll be a great Red R-."

"Hold it right there." Lightspeed held up a hand. "For the record, we don't need to know our futures. **No** spoilers." He looked to his friends. "We've seen all the time travel movies; we know how this works."

Alex patted the younger man on the shoulder. "Smart man. Follow me; the ship is right this way."

A rightly so annoyed Ms. Tale stopped Alex. "Next time, **comm** all of us before you decide to break in and enter. I didn't appreciate you barging in like that; especially since you outsmarted my defense system."

Alex saluted, "My apologies, ma'am. I hope you'll forgive me for it. I'm in a hurry; I only teleported in to get inside. I'll use the front door this time." He added, "As much as you don't want spoilers, I'll leave it at **this,** Ms. Tale; your technologies and my future's technologies... aren't honestly that different from each other."

Just before he started for the exit, he left the hologram of the newspaper projected on the main viewer. "Keep an eye on that if there are changes to that paper." He tossed a communicator ear piece to Ms. Tale. "I want alerts for any changes."

Ms. Tale had one more question to ask, "What if Arcanius **knows** our Rangers are gone?"

Jason was prepared for that one and held up his left wrist; showing his Communicator. "I'll contact any of the Legendary Rangers or my team to come here and defend Amber Beach while they're gone. I'm not going back with them because I was already **there** at that Battle."

Just as they left, he pulled out a version of his old Power Morpher from a steel security suitcase. The bag had been labeled "Ranger Project Eltar-1". The Power Morpher was the same basic design as the originals, but this one looked slightly different; sleeker, with a silver-gold color. It was pristine, shiny, polished and where the "Power Rangers" label had been were red and gold circuits; there was just a red screen where his Power Coin had rested.

Jason shook his head with a smile and muttered, "Better finish testing this Master Morpher prototype Billy and Hayley made. Gotta make sure it's all together with the Grid before **using** it."

Once outside, behind the museum, a sleek and futuristic jet-like ship was only visible to the Rangers and Henry.

Alex pressed a button, allowing a ramp to unfold from the silver black machine. "It's set for you five to be taken to your destination."

Lightspeed allowed Breeze to go ahead of him and Alex. "Ladies first,"

The redhead joked right back, "You sure you don't want a selfie with the ship before we go?"

The brunette male looked at Alex. "After the mission's **done,** maybe."

Blade shook his head as he teased "Twitterpatted, I swear."

Alex shrugged, "You should have seen Wesley and Jen. They were an odd couple. It's very common for some Red and Pink Rangers to get together."

Once aboard the ship, the cockpit had five seats and consoles, all facing the cockpit window. The back had a podium. All of the seats were in the colors of the Dino Charge Rangers, oddly enough.

Blade looked at the green console. "The color coordination and these things, I swear."

Alex shrugged, "It's been a tradition since the Original Powers Rangers first came on the scene."

The others took to their seats. Alex was about to take the Red seat and Lightspeed was looking over the controls. It looked like an argument was about to ensue. Within seconds, Blade intervened.

Blade piped up, "Look, Alex, are you really going to do this narcissistic Red Ranger pecking order bit? If you boss around my best friend, you deal with **me.** "

Alex cocked a brow. "As you wish, then." He took a reluctant step back and allowed the new Red his seat.

Lightspeed cocked a brow at Blade. "Nice first impression with the Alpha, man." He nodded, "I could have handled the guy."

His best friend jerked his head, "Eh, with guys like him, you either gotta go man to man with him or soothe his ego and reign him in. Man to Man worked in this case. As for you, I know you had him but, you know me; I got your back, pal."

Alex watched as the group figured out the old fashioned yet futuristic controls of the consoles. He had to admit, the way they were handling themselves was intuitive. Smart kids. Sure they weren't well oiled cogs in a machine yet, but if history were to take its course, they would be a team.

The brunette teen sat the controls. "Engines on." A slow burn hum was building as the engines whined excitedly.

Henry took to the console behind the central seat as Blade called, "Engines activated and warm."

Lightspeed flipped a few switches he recognized from pictures and manuals. "Power percentage to the shields?"

Eclipse looked at a holographic readout, "All on full, Red." He pressed a few keys ensuring the commands and readings were right. "Ship's pressurized... I think. The numbers are right... right?"

Chaud hit his console screen. "Stupid...weird... blinky machine." Sparks flew from the console as the hologram fizzled like static on TV as he hit it repeatedly.

Henry looked alarmed. "What are you a **caveman!?** All it's doing is showing you that the directions are set! This is technology years and years advanced you want to **break** it?!"

Breeze ignored the two beginning to argue and declared, "All systems are go, captain. We proceed on your mark. Even though this thing is probably on autopilot and what we did was for show."

Alex admitted, "Actually it's not. I actually want to see how you guys would do as pilots; think of this as preparation for Zord piloting."

As the Officer was sorting out the bickering twosome, the young Red put a pair of goggles on to cover his eyes, Lightspeed put his feet to the floorboard, feeling the roar of the engines. At first they started off with a light whine, building up to a powerful roar. He could feel the churning pistons, the heat of the thrusters, the gears all in his head, he even could hear the wind picking up outside while the ship hovered. He gripped the steering grips, testing their feel against his palms. He worked them over, testing their limits and easiness. It was like driving his racecar; if his car was a plane flying at eighty eight miles an hour that is. As he eased his fingers on the control grips, he felt the vibrations in his whole body as if he was the ship itself. All of the things he felt were telling him how to precisely drive this thing.

Lightspeed closed his eyes. "Three..."

The engines whirred and whined excitedly. "Two..." The landing gear retracted as the portal opened.

Soon, the wind, the pistons, the engines all came together in his head, creating a shaking, roaring symphony that made him naturally as one with any machine he could get behind the wheel of. "...One!"

The engines flared to life, taking off towards the skies. The ship recloaked and shot upwards like a rocket. Once it reached a certain height within city parameters, Alex stood beside Henry reading the numbers.

He nodded, "All readings nominal, we're ready to fly; we've hit ten thousand feet. Chronoton energies stable. Full burn on the engines. Take it slow."

Lightspeed pulled back on the throttle. "Shields up. Is that portal online?" The ship was fighting him a little but he needed to work it slowly. It was like riding a wild animal for the first time. "It's like doing a tire change at a pitstop."

He inwardly admitted this was as a plane and not a car but still what his father taught him still applied; to be at one with what you drive. His fingers felt the controls of something that was way out of his league. He looked around at the advanced controls. Sure there were some similarities to modern day planes, this was from the future, and he only had a driver's license. He checked gauges, flipped what he thought were the right switches, carefully looking at the readouts. One wrong move, he could possibly send this crashing in the next county.

Just as he spoke of it, the clock appeared again like it did in the Terra Base. The clock's arms once again hit Twelve o'clock and split open, revealing a silver-white swirling vortex. The ship arced towards it, the acceleration of the ship flung the five to the body of their seats, the restraints kept them in place. Bright light filled their view as they headed into the portal, the ship flung itself in. The doors of the clock closed itself and winked out of existence.

~~~  
In the Antarctic...

Arcanius had sensed it. "Hm. A wrinkle in time just opened." He furrowed. "And it's gone."

A female cat-like creature was again silhouetted in the dark. "Sir, it seems the Rangers have left. The city is defenseless."

The blue knight nodded, "Agreed. Let us make a move for the Energems. Once we find-!"

Arcanius turned his head towards his Knight. "Wrench, be very **careful** with how you plan this. Five of those Energems disappeared; a full scale assault on this city would be wasting our resources and our army; let us probe their defenses; a war of attrition, if you will. Let us see what we can do with Amber Beach defenseless..."

The monster woman in pink giggled, "So what's our big game plan, boss?"

Their master tched. "We must wait and see. Fury will continue to recon the city and search for the other Energems. The moment we have a clear shot at the city, at least strike a small section of it. Zenowing chooses to attack us, he can."

His words emphazed with a Carnotaur snarl. "Am I **clear?** "

All three monsters in the shadows nodded. "As you ordered, Master."

Arcanius settled in his throne. "Now we wait, Zenowing... Which side will strike first?"

In 2015...

The Clock opened back up in the skies of Hartwood County, far from military radar and scanners, the ship decloaked. It soared downwards, landing on a spot far from the city in the canyon. The landing ramp unfolded and docked into place. All five Dino Charge Rangers sat up, feeling winded from going at such high speeds.

Alex looked out the window, his hands clasped behind his back. "Not bad. The steering could use work but try not to treat this like an F-One car next time."

Lightspeed rolled his eyes as they got out of their restraints. All seven of them started for the door once the ship depressurized.

Blade held Alex back. "You might wanna stay here in case if you bump into your ancestor and well, you know how paradoxes work." He jerked his head at the drone. "Henry, keep an eye on him."

Henry nodded, "As ordered, sir."

Alex nodded, "Agreed. Two Time Force Reds in the same place would create a temporal strain on our Morphers. I'll keep an eye on things here."

The loading ramp folded back into place. It hissed and clicked upon doing so.

Chaud looked around. "Are we... in right place?"

Breeze looked to her left. "I think so." She pointed in the direction she looked. "Look!"

She was pointing somewhere far off, as Alex typed commands into his Morpher for the ship to deploy camera drones to the area, Lightspeed brought out multiple pairs of binoculars for everyone to see. What they had seen was the Gosei Great MegaZord; and it was in shambles. Fire burned on Zord parts.

At the MegaZord battle site...

Megaforce Red had been flung back by an X-Borg. The other six Rangers were being flung about by Bruisers as well. Super Megaforce Silver tried to bring up his spear, but was struck in the chest, tumbling to the ground.

Megaforce Blue took an upward claw strike. "Gaaah!"

Megaforce Black tried to reach him but was cut down by Bruisers. "Noah! AAH!"

Mega Force Yellow and Pink were attacked by overwhelming squads of X-Borgs and Bruisers, even Super Megaforce attempted a swing at Bruiser but was blasted by lasers. He landed on his back bruised and battered.

Megaforce Black gritted his teeth as he got up. "Man what is with these Armada jerks-?!"

Megaforce Blue clutched his side. "They've never gotten this **strong** before! They feel like a legitimate threat to Earth now!"

Megaforce Red noticed the fleet incoming. All six of them fled the scene, running from the Armada ships flying overhead. Green laserfire just barely missed them as they ran for it.

The group retreated by some trees in the forest. The Six heaved and hurled themselves behind a tree as the fleet flew overhead. The sounds of the cannons firing still went on as the team looked on. The green lasers blasted Hartwood County. Buildings were ripped apart by green plasma lances. Rubble flew everywhere. The city was in a major panic. Cops and military did everything they could to get civilians away and battle the aliens.

Megaforce Red gritted his teeth behind his visor. "We can't give up, we've got to get our city back! All of Earth is **counting** on us!"

Super Megaforce Silver grabbed Megaforce Red by the bicep, "Come on, let's move, Troy!"

A laser shot hit the tree and the Red ducked behind the tree. They spotted a group of X-Borgs; an overwhelming number of them readying their rifles at them. The Mega Rangers got into ready stances. Bracing for a battle they probably wouldn't survive.

"AIYAAAH!" A blade came within view, it glowed a red color and slashed the first wave of X-Borgs into orange blossoms of flame.

At first, the Ranger that had landed, everyone thought it was Jayden who had come to save them, but since when did the Red Samurai Ranger fight with his bare hands and a longsword instead of a katana?

The Red sliced down two X-Borgs then he lanced out kicks at a Bruiser. His sword vanished as he caught a blow to his head, he brought the claw down and away from him, elbowing the X-Borg. He folded himself in two and turned, lashing out a low kick at another one. The sword reappeared in his right hand, sending an arc of red energy at three Bruisers coming at him. More explosions erupted in front and behind him as he sliced them down.

The mysterious Red turned to them. "You must be the new guys. Looks like you guys could use some help."

Megaforce Yellow noticed the Ranger as he turned to the newbies. The white on the belt, boots and gloves, the white diamonds on the chest and back. The red blaster in the white holster. The double-edged weapon with black flame like engravings on the sword. The T-Rex themed helmet... Could it be?

(Cue Power _Rangers Super Megaforce_ Track 17: _Legendary Rangers Unite_ )

The Yellow asked, "You're from the **first** Power Ranger team, right?"

Megaforce Black let out a geeked-out like chuckle just after Megaforce Blue gave an awed, "Jason..."

The Red nodded as his arms raised themselves in a U, then as he did a semi-crouch, he braced his right arm near his chest and his left arm braced over his head. He then put his right arm forward and his left arm braced near his head, both hands held in claw positions and yelled, "Mighty Morphin' Red RANGER!"

A Bruiser tried to sneak up behind the First Red, the Red turned in time to see a slate gray axe with the Lightspeed Rescue logo catch the Bruiser's claw. The shiny gray/silver Ranger hit the monster with a wide slash. The Red Ranger punched the claw away and slashed the monster's chest. The Two Rangers hit the Bruiser with kicks.

The new Ranger's armor was colored in silver/shiny grey starting from a helmet silver with gold stripes. His titanium colored helmet had a V-shaped visor. The body armor was silver/slate gray with a Y-shape going down the middle his chest and stomach in gold. He has white gloves and boots with gold trimmings.

Mega Force Pink eyed the uniform that had the blue logo on the buckle. "He's from Mariner Bay's **Lightspeed Rescue** **team!** "

The Titanium Ranger brought his feet together as he saluted. "Titanium Ranger!" He got into a ready stance. "Rescue Ready!"

The two veterans approached the new kids as Titanium Ranger spoke, "The rest of the Power Rangers are coming together. They're ready to lay down their lives for the sake of this planet; past, present and future. Lightspeed Rescue even managed to repair Robo Knight when they found him wandering in the city."

Speaking of the Knight, he was in his small Zord form and he knocked down four of the gray drones with his claws and Morphed into his Armor form. The Robot Ranger proceeded to fire his blaster at the blue grunts, keeping them at bay.

Megaforce Red grinned behind his faceplate. "Hello, old friend!"

Robo Knight joined his team at once. "Glad to be back."

Mighty Morphin' Red asked, "You ready to **end** Mavro and his Armada once and for all?"

Megaforce Red replied with fire in his voice. "We will. You know us, Earth's Defenders, **Never** Surrender." His team nodded in response.

Mighty Morphin' Red held his fist up. "Let's go!"

All nine Rangers started to go but Bruisers and X-Borgs surrounded them on all sides. Looks like they were boxed in... Not good.

Megaforce Yellow growled. "These guys **again?!** " Man, these were starting to get annoying.

"SHADOW SABER!" A wolf howl echoed in the forest as a wide slash struck the platoon in front of the Rangers from the back. The wave of Armada goons fell to the ground as the S.P.D. Shadow and Cat Rangers arrived on the scene.

The female Red Samurai Ranger and Magna Defender chopped, slashed and hacked their way through the platoon of X-Borgs.

Magna Defender came out of his hacking spin and parried a club. "Megaforce! **Go!** We'll keep them busy!"

Wolf Warrior and White Mystic Ranger followed the others, battling the group of drones that kept getting up every time they fell.

Wolf Warrior blocked two strikes with his shield and struck back with his broadsword. "You must hurry and meet with the other Power Rangers!" The armored Red slammed a heavy slash on the X-Borg before him.

Auric slammed his fists into the monsters before him and he dished out a few kicks, "This one's for Zordon!"

The Blue Senturion elbowed one X-Borg then hit a few with his stun baton. "Not to worry, The Blue Senturion is here!"

As Sentinel Knight delivered a powerful kick to a Bruiser, the blue robot continued, "Earth is in good hands with us!"

Shadow Ranger caught a claw in swordlock and brought the weapon down. "Mighty Morphin' Red! Titanium Ranger! Leave them to us." He grinned under his helmet. "This should be fun."

Titanium Ranger saluted, "Got it. Wipe down these tin cans!"

Mighty Morphin' Red nodded and started forward, "Let's **go,** guys!"

The Megaforce team followed after their seniors as the Extra Rangers began battling the platoon. The X-Borgs and Bruisers fought on against the colorful heroes, vying to destroy the Megaforce team but the Extras barred the way.

Shadow Ranger slashed down one X-Borg as he watched the Rangers leave. "We're countin' on you, Rangers." He caught two strikes coming at him and hacked them down.

As the ten Rangers kept running, another wave of Armada goons ran after them only to be stopped by the Phantom Ranger, the Black Lion Warrior and the Green Chameleon Warrior; both Warriors and the Phantom Ranger fired up their auras and just as the enemy charged forward, the sudden surges of energy hit them. The minions exploded as the three turned to join the other Extras.

All eight Rangers brought their feet together and front flipped towards another section of the area, Robo Knight simply leapt into the air.

(End _Power Rangers Super Megaforce_ Track 17: _Legendary Rangers Unite_ )

Back at the ship, Lightspeed nodded, "As soon as the battle kicks off, we head to Silver Hills." He started back for the ship, but he waited at the loading ramping waiting for everyone else.

Blade Dancer had his fingers crossed, "We've got to win this." All of them watched, anxious to see how this played out, even though they knew in one timeline the Rangers won, but in another... the Armada triumphed. Literally right now, the fate of the world was lying in their hands.

(Cue a medleyof all instrumental versions of the Ranger themes up to Megaforce by Ron Wasserman and Noam Kaniel _)_

The Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger landed, planting his feet wide. He stood front and center in a "V" formation with all of the Power Rangers. The older classic Rangers were in the back of the "v" while the new guys; from Ninja Storm to Megaforce were in the front of the "V"; with Megaforce being the tip of "V" and the Mighty Morphin' team was in the center of the formation.

There were X-Borgs and Bruisers. Thousands of them. The X-Borgs and Bruisers got into ready stances. Megaforce Black flicked his wrist as the team brought up their weapons.

Mighty Morphin' Red clenched his fist then he flung right hand out wide, "MOVE OUT!"

With a rising roar in their voices, all of the Power Rangers drew their weapons and started forward, they didn't care whether all eighteen teams were outnumbered by many of the Armada, and this was their planet. They would take it back. The two armies charged. A fierce battle began in the canyon.

As the Red Samurai Ranger fought alongside his team, he parried a blow to his back and turned, delivering a whirling slash to the two X-borgs coming at him. The Blue Samurai Ranger parried an attack from a drone coming at him, the Green Samurai Ranger barred a club coming at him with a downward swing.

As the Green Samurai Ranger twirled his Spin Sword and struck down another Bruiser, only for a red burst of laserfire to nearly strike him the face. "Ai-Yah! Where did **that** come from?"

The White Alien Ranger drew her ninjato and parried the weapon away at her face, she slashed one goon down, then slashed the one coming at her from the front. Lasers flew around the battle as the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger hit a monster with his Rescue Blaster and turned to kick the thing away.

The Red Wild Force Ranger jumped down on one X-Borg, and he and his team launched into the air. The team landed as he rolled and attacked one of the X-Borgs incoming. Rocky, wearing a Thunder Dragon version of Jason's MMPR Red Suit hit one in the chest then lashed a left roundhouse kick at a Bruiser. He pressed two punches at the thing's mid-section. In front of the MMPR Thunder Red/Zeo Blue Ranger, the Red Overdrive Ranger twirled his lance and jabbed it forward at an incoming Bruiser attack.

Red Overdrive Ranger summoned his armor, "Defender Vest!" As the vest appeared, he fired his rifle, blasting down every Bruiser in sight. "Hit 'em with all we **got,** guys!"

Wolf Warrior sliced down another X-Borg and ran forward. "They're headed into the city! "

Magna Defender tched, "After them!" The Extra Rangers chased after the group of Red Bruisers.

He front flipped into a swath of them, Megaforce Black declared, "Snake Axe!" He brought a crossparry attack down and away from him with his heavy weapon.

The Yellow Alien Ranger drew his weapon and planted his foot on the X-Borg and backflipped off the monster. He landed, his weapon made a loud whip crack noise as he fought alongside his fellow shinobi. Bridge, in his Red S.P.D. uniform, jumped up firing his Delta Blaster. Alongside him, the Red Mystic Force Ranger sent an arc of fire upon the X-Borgs. Boom, in his newly minted S.P.D. Orange Ranger uniform used his new stun baton to beat back a Bruiser then he jump kicked another X-Borg down.

The S.P.D. Pink Ranger hit one X-borg on the head with her Stun Baton and the sliced down another, "No one gets past us!"

The S.P.D. Orange Ranger elbowed the drone and then he rolled off the thing's back. He casually leaned on the bent over thing. The new Ranger snapkicked the incoming Bruiser and drew his blaster. His blasts overshot the monster and he ducked comedically then swung the monster into another

Bruiser.

The new Ranger rallied the other B-Squad S.P.D. Rangers, "Follow me, we better cut them off at the pass!"

As the battle got underway, Lightspeed darted up the ramp followed by the other five. The landing ramp closed behind them as they started up the ship and it flew off. Not even within minutes of ten thousand feet, they were bombarded by green laserfire. The ship buckled under the laserfire, the ship shook, though the passengers inside were okay as if they were just flying on a normal day. That was all thanks to internal dampeners that protected the crew and equipment inside.

Breeze tched, "Nice going, Speedy, you forgot to **cloak** us!" She gripped the armrests of the chair as she clenched her teeth, jumping into her seat.

The boy shot back, "Hey, we've gotta get to Silver Hills. The Legendary Battle covers a few cities but that one, we need to get there; sorry for not getting us hidden!"

Blade typed commands on his board, "Give me and Henry a few minutes to shunt power to cloaking." Thank goodness even in the future the classic QWERTY keyboards still exist.

Eclipse spotted a few Armada ships coming their way, "I see 'em. One o'clock! Weapons to me."

Lightspeed veered left, allowing the lasers to fly past the ship. "Alex, who has weapons?"

Alex read the holoviewer. "Eclipse, weapons are yours and Lightspeed's; you have the turrets and he has main guns and missiles."

Eclipse's grips turned into a set of turret controls, a targeting range finder popped up on his dashboard. He grinned, "Ah, now this'll be a blast!"

Henry looked at the screens. "Incoming on the left and right-! WHOA!" he wobbled as Lightspeed brought the ship into a slant, and it moved backward, causing two fighters to slam into each other.

The boy then brought the ship about as he used the port jets to steer the cone into position. Eclipse fired his missiles against the heat seekers tracking them. The Timeship went into a corkscrew spin firing its lasers, taking out gunship after gunship. The ship banked right, catching two ships in the jet wash From below, it could just look as if huge planetoids were hovering about, the hairlines of color kept tracking a silver-black gnat. Other gnats seemed to chase the black one. It was a rather amazing sight to behold to those viewing below.

Families were waiting, friends held each other. There was cold comfort amongst the civilians. Reassurances went around from adults, and teens. However, children rarely needed comfort in this day in age nor did Ranger fans. They saw the thugs, monsters and ships all around the city, deep down... they knew. Those words would be "Just you wait. The Power Rangers are gonna make these guys wish they hadn't gotten out of bed."

That sort of optimistic attitude had been going on for over twenty years, it would continue on for more if the kids and the Rangers had any say on the matter. It was no wonder it was infectious; that was transmitted from child to child, adults to adults. It seemed no matter what happened, the Rangers would be there. Everything would be fine once those colored heroes showed up. Adults, at least some, who would have been cynical about it could feel hope radiating from all of Earth and felt optimistic.

In reality on the inside, this would be suicide to attempt if you went into this alone. However, with Lightspeed at the controls and with friends at his back, this was just another race to him. Any other pilot would bank left and veer away from danger until back up arrived. He didn't have time for this; he had a timeline to save. This was another day on the job as Rangers, but at the moment but their most important one. If they didn't save this one, the future would be bleak. They couldn't have that, now could they?

Breeze gritted her teeth, "Shields are holding fast, but I don't know for how long. Blade, where's that cloaking?"

Blade typed as fast as he could, "Just a few more seconds!" A few clicks and clacks there went by rapidly. He pressed switches, flipped them up and some downwards. His left hand pulled down a lever as he worked.

Henry tched. "The odds of making it through this intact are sixty-seven thousand, four hundred and twenty to one."

Lightspeed steeled his eyes in determination, "Reasonable odds. Any takers?"

Eclipse joked, "I can bet a few hundred." His turrets opened fire, catching a few monster ships off guard as Blade called, "Two more coming on our rear, five o'clock low. Keep me steady, Red. Let's see if these guys got the game to back up thier emperor."

One bolt of purple laserfire clipped a ship by its wing, sending it careening into another one. Another blast hit the cockpit of another ship. The time travel ship performed an aileron roll, dodging two ships barely. The two cruisers crashed into each other, glass and armor crunched and crushed together. The time ship did a snap-roll flourish of victory as it pressed on.

Blade shook his head and laughed, "Show off."

Lightspeed gave a half-hearted confident grin. That felt good to show off, it was just enough to add pride into his smile but not enough to make it feel like the real thing. He noted Blade's calm and demeanor... Blade seemed much more together; calm, and rational. He made a mental note to make a few changes himself when he got back home.

Back at the Canyon as the MMPR and Megaforce teams fought side by side, Mighty Morphin' Red slashed two X-Borgs, he twirled his sword, gripping the pommel with his left hand. His right hand gripped into a fist and slammed it into an incoming X-Borg attack. To his left, his Black Ranger was using his traditional capoeira and Hip Hop Kido to keep the enemy busy on one respect but taking them down with low to high kicks. MMPR Pink flew up eye, firing as many arrows as she could.

As the First Red fought on, he noticed a new Ranger amongst the battle and he turned his head to the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger, "Hey Tommy, isn't that one of your Hyperforce buddies over there?"

Mighty Morphin' Green caught an X-Borg by his head and gawked, he shook it off and drew his Dragon Dagger, slicing down several X-Borgs within range. The unknown Pink the two had seen had used her weaponry to engage the Bruisers in front of her and she ducked right back out. Just who was that Ranger? The Extra Rangers battled the X-Borgs at the docks, either using blasters or swords to counter the enemy's lances.

Magna Defender saw the Timeship cloak as the thing flew overhead. "What in the world?" He focused on his opponent and bashed it with the pommel of his sword.

Just as Ninjor and the Alien Rangers engaged the X-Borgs, Pink Turbo Ranger raced up a wall and came down with a flying sidekick at an X-Borg. Megaforce Yellow leapt off one X-Borg and slashed a blue drone and a gray drone with her Tiger Claw. The Yellow Space Ranger spun to dodge an attack.

The Red Space Ranger brought his weapons to bear. "Spiral Saber!" His drill blade spun as he whirled in a wide arc, knocking back the two in front of him. "Not gonna get by me!"

The Quantum Ranger and Time Force Red were firing their blasters on full as they battled alongside the S.P.D. team. Quantum Red switched his weapon to Strike Mode and he started lashing out against the gray aliens. These things were everywhere and seemingly endless in sight.

Time Force Red put a finger to his comms. "Wait… What, Circuit? Oh! Not good!" He grabbed on Bruiser and the two flew forward as he held onto the creature, slashing through the goons.

Quantum Ranger blocked a claw with his arms and pushed it back. He jabbed his knee into the big brute, "What's up?"

Time Force Red slashed and hacked his way through, "According to Circuit, Mavro's headed to the Silver Guardians main base! His forces just tore down the defenses and they're going for the data servers! We gotta pull back!"

Quantum Ranger growled, "But the main force is spread out throughout California, we can't just hightail it; it's all hands on deck here. Jason's orders; we have to hold the line **here!** "

The Quantum Red's Freeze Strike Mode activated slashing blue waves of energy on the monsters before him. They exploded into orbs of flame, he snapped off three shots at incoming snipers as he spoke with his Red counterpart.

Time Force Red's fist clenched tightly. "But.." His Chronosaber creaked under his grip as his downward swing, rent a Bruiser into orange flame.

Quantum Ranger fired many shots against the snipers, "We leave the Armada here there's a good chance they'll overrun the Rangers and **win**. We have to stay and fight!"

The Timeship landed at the base just as Alex looked to the Dino Charge Rangers, "You heard them, get out there. It's show time."

Alex then noticed five new Ranger signals at the battle. "Is that..." He pursed his lips. "I might need to have a word with Jen about her Cadets being here. They're jeopardizing the Mission."

Their redheaded Dino Charge Pink pointed at the view screens. "Guys, we got civilians trapped in the base. What do we do?"

Blade and Lightspeed looked at each other and nodded at each other. "The four of us can get the people out while Lightspeed stalls the monsters. Just buy us at least a few minutes to get there, Red."

Lightspeed nodded, "Roger that." Blade had just made the smartest move.

The five made their way outside and went their separate ways, the young boy with the goggles drew out his Dino Charger as he ran, his gun holster took form as he bolted towards the defense grid building.

He muttered, "Time to be a Red... just one more time."

(Cue _Power Rangers: Dino Charge_ Track 5: _Charged Up_ )

His left hand shot forward. "Dino Charger... Ready!" his index finger pressed the button, activating the device.

Keeping his finger off the trigger until ready to fire, Lightspeed drew and opened his blaster as he ran towards the base. The boy inserted the Dino Charger into the bottom hole of the blaster. After closing it, he spun the gun as he brought it back up to his left. He got his feet together and leap arced towards the roof.

A voice from the gun declared, _"T-Rex Charger, Engage!"_

Lightspeed brought the gun to his right and spun the barrel as he ran forward. "Energize!" The barrel glowed red as it spun, the teen pointed the Jurassic Blaster into the air. "Unleash the Power!"

As his leap carried him onwars, his clothes turned a bright white color as he fired his weapon. A bright reddish-white T-Rex head flew out of the gun and flew down and swirled down behind the teen and opened its mouth and bit down, forming the Ranger suit. A second T-Rex spirit chomped down on the Red's head, forming the helmet as he landed on the roof . The Red Ranger's helmet eyes flashed a bright green, ending the Morphing Sequence.

(End _Power Rangers: Dino Charge_ Track 5: _Charged Up_ )

MMPR Red and Megaforce Ranger were tailing Mavro to the base. Suddenly, as they were in front of the defense grid building, they were ambushed by a red version of a monster the Megaforce team had beaten long ago...

Megaforce Red had his Dragon Sword at the ready. "Matacore?! How did you **survive?!** "

Matacore laughed, "Mavro's power is infinite. He can accomplish anything. Now prepare to be destroyed!"

MMPR Red growled, "Heard that before. It never works out." The two Reds rushed him.

In regards to the two Red's styles both are aggressive, but one is more like a flame, furious yet graceful like a deadly wind, the other was experienced, careful, gauging and powerful. MMPR Red would come at Matacore with a few heavy slashes. Megaforce Red would press the monster back with a few sweeping hack. Matacore swung his blade, countering each parry, each chop. All three of them were aggressive, it's just the other two were strategists, and one was just a straight up power house and one had veteran experience.

Megaforce Red stepped around the monster like a typhoon, his blade spun wildly, keeping Matacore guessing but the thing was Matacore's swings had power behind them. Megaforce Red barely could meet them and could only push them away. The boy swung the wrong way and Matacore finally landed a hit on him, sending the Ranger reeling into some barrels.

MMPR Red shook his head, "Hang back, Rookie. Lemme show you how it's **done!** "

He came at Matacore with an overhand chop and a lower slash, He ducked under the monster's weapon, and he jump kicked the monster. Matacore and MMPR Red brought their blades into a swordlock, the Red Ranger back flipped, bicycling kicking it away. A poke there, a jab here, a hacking blow there, put the monster on its back footing. A swing, a high crossparry, a low swing slash, and a hasty chop would barely meet the power of a T-Rex.

MMPR Red leapt back and corkscrew kicked the monster. He held his sword at the ready. "Go for it, newbie!" Jason smirked under his helmet. _Déjà vu._

Megaforce Red pumped his fist, "You got it!" He rushed Matacore with a backhand slash, he jumped onto the blade, meeting Matacore's swing.

The Red then slashed Matacore at the chest. He landed back on the ground, only to be hit with a slash to the chest. Megaforce unleashed a storm of slashes and hacked the monster, moving like wind and being strong as fire.

The two Reds drew their sidearms and charged up their shots and fired, sending Matacore into a group of X-Borgs.

Megaforce Red had his sword at the ready. "Had enough?!" He fished out his Ranger Key, ready to go Super Mega Mode.

A kneeling Matacore stood. "Hah! I won't allow you to finish my master! Now to drop you guys from the sky!"

His group of X-Borgs charged. Red laserfire pummeled them, causing huge fountains of sparks bursting off their chests.

The two Reds turned to the main building of the base at the sound of T-Rex roaring. The sky grew dark, silhouetting the person they were seeing very briefly. Lightning struck the ground as the silhouetted dinosaur roared. The dark clouds faded to reveal the newest Red.

MMPR Red relaxed his stance somewhat. "So who are you?"

From the point of view of the two Legends and the monster, this new Red's suit was red, his boots were red and his forearm length gloves were white. Both the boots and gloves had silver cuffs. His helmet was T-Rex themed; the "eyes" of the helmet were green, T-Rex yellow teeth lined the black visor and he had a silver faceplate. His left shoulder had a spiked silver shoulder pauldron which had a red eye, the chest plate was sliver and depicted a yellow border with a black zigzag line throughout the yellow, resembling clenched sharp teeth. The arms of the suit had a hexagonal scaling pattern imprinted on them. His neck was white collared, his belt was silver. His belt buckle was yellow and black. The central part of the buckled looked to be a container of sorts depicting the same logo as his chest and on the left side was a red button. On the right side of the belt was a silver holster that had held the yellow blaster the Ranger was holding.

The unknown Red took a casual stance, "You'll be meeting me later but right now, **go.** I'll deal with this guy. You can count on me!"

Megaforce Red nodded, "Sure thing. Go for it!"

MMPR Red pursed his lips behind his faceplate, the kid sounded familiar but he decided to file it away for another time. "We'll leave this pushover to you. Come on, Rookie, we got bigger fish to fry."

Both Reds nodded at each other and took off after Mavro. Dino Charge Red charged into the fray, leaping off the building. Now , that Jason and Troy were running towards Mavro as history intended, he shoved one X-Borg back and jetted a kick into another. The group was lead into an empty warehouse. One X-Borg was knocked to the floor, the new Red punched one X-Borg then he parried an enemy's club away, he punched the enemy, then kneed the goon in the gut. The boy then thrust his hands forward, pushing the goon into the group of Armada minions. Sure enough, this battle took his mind off his Dad which heavily within that skull of his.

Around that time...

Just after Dino Charge Red had Morphed, the four others were evacuating people out of the city. Eclipse Shield was helping an EMT lift rubble to retrieve a child out from under it.

Breeze got a kid to safety as the military engaged the X-Borgs, routing them to a heavy fire zone. "Come on, this way!"

Blade was using a pipe to lever wooden beams out of the way for firefighters to get inside damaged houses. He wiped sweat from his brow, wishing he had Henry's immense strength right about now. As he did so, Chaud crawled under the rubble, the man used his back to help lift the rubble up.

Chaud grinned, "Rubble… no match… for me!" A brother and sister moved out of the dusty pieces of concrete, paramedics proceeded to get them towards the ambulances.

The red-haired Pink Ranger carried a little, trying to calm her down. "Sssh... Sssh… It's okay. Your Mom and Dad'll be okay. We'll find them."

Eclipse looked around at the damage and fire. "This can't be random. Where are those gray heads headed off to so dang badly?"

Having grown up on such a military base, Blade used his sharp eyes to gaze about the damaged area. The place was full of broken concrete, sections of destroyed buildings. Wounded were strewn about the area, EMTs and medics scrambled to get everyone to the ambulances. Rifles and laser weaponry were strewn about; indicating a wild battle had been fought here.

Alex commed the Rangers as he doubled over in pain, "Better hurry, Rangers. Your Red may not have a lot of time today to save the base. Do what you can for the civilians now and Morph."

Just then Ms. Tale's voice came over Alex's comms. "Alex, the title just changed or at least I got a read on the text. It looks like the Armada are going to either download data on all of Earth' militaries then destroy the servers and data or destroy the defense system. That'show they brought Earth to its knees; they patched into the servers and used it to take out all of Earth's defenses."

As Ms. Tale's worry came over on speaker on the Dino Com, Blade had a grudging grimace. As much as he wanted to help the others out, the Mission came first and a Ranger was outnumbered. He yanked his Dino Charger out of his pocket as Eclipse lead the group. If they decided to save more of the civilains now, the defense system room and their Red would be destroyed and the world would forever be in the Armada's hands.

Just then, they tapped their holsters, going from phone holsters to Morpher blaster holsters. They had to save this city. The future depended on it. Winning meant to secure the future; failing; time would belong to evil and dark shadows would be cast for a long while.

Right as they made at least halfway towards back where their Leader was, X-Borgs and Bruisers greeted them. The four teens had their weapons at the ready.

Breeze facepalmed. "You have gotta be **kiddin'** me!"

Blade ran his hand up his Triassic Saber blade. "It doesn't matter, let's turn these guys into to scrap metal."

Eclipse joked, "Here's the shot heard 'round the world!" a purple burst of fire began the battle.

Back in the present...

Just the newspaper holo started fluctuating between titles, the alarm went off. Ms. Tale typed up a map on the viewscreen. "Oh great. It looks like we got Vivix in the city. He **did** notice."

Jason and Zenowing ambled over to her. "Where **are** they?"

A befuddled Ms. Tale typed commands into her tablet. "Rerouting now." The map zoomed in on a spot at town. "It looks to be... Blackwelder Park?"

Jason laughed, "What isit **with** these guys and attacking people at the park?"

Zenowing turned to Jason, "You should call for backup to meet you there."

The veteran made some adjustments on his communicator. "Way ahead of you."

Ms. Tale pursed her lips, "I don't see any strategic value the park could have... It's not even next to a military base or by any train stations."

As he grabbed his new Morpher, Jason pressed a button his communicator, and in a burst of red light, he vanished.

At the park, Jason reappeared just in time to hear Fury snarl, "Keep at that chaos up! The more they scream, the more frightening **we** get!"

People and children were fleeing the scenes of the park, trying to scramble away from the Vivix. A few other lights appeared behind Jason and transformed into people upon touching down.

A brown-haired young man in a blue and white long-sleeved shirt was the first to ask, "Hey, we made it. What's with all these goons?"

The black-haired Hispanic man named Carlos took scope of the area, "We suit up guys, if we don't, these people might not make it."

Kat held up her Zeonizers, "All ready and charged. Got a plan, Jason?"

Jason nodded, "We just need to clear them out of Amber Beach until the new team gets back from time traveling. I don't want to see **anyone** posting this on YouTube or on the news, keep clear of those cameras; last thing Amber Beach needs to know is that their Rangers are missing."

Summer Landsdown tossed her Morpher up and down. "Let's wreck these germs."

Ryan fished out his Rescue Blaster. "We're all here. Let's do this."

Fury sent arcs of lightning, cutting burn marks in the grass, and hills of the park, a loud sound caught his ears, he looked over his shoulder to see a bright, multicolored light. The words that erupted from that light terrified him.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"ZEO RANGER 1 PINK!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

"R.P.M. GET IN GEAR!"

Five humans leapt out of that light, landing in the waves of the people and monsters. The Power Sword slammed into Fury's sword, catching the feral off guard. The two leaders of the Historic Rangers kept the monster back while the other Rangers were fighting hard to keep pressure on the Vivix.

"Lunar Lance!" The Black Space Ranger spun his weapon expertly, knocking back two of the Vivix. He planted his pole and polevaulted, knocking two of the creatures flying at him into a tree.

Another one spun at him, by sidestepping the blow, the creature slammed into a lamppost. The Ranger drew his Astro Blaster as he jumped, firing on several of the Vivix, causing them to explode. He landed with a kick, knocking another one into the explosions as well.

Blue Turbo Ranger fired his blaster, then cartwheel kicked another Vivix then elbowed one coming from behind him. "Okay, is it just me or are these guys getting **lousier** with fighting every year?"

The boy caught a punch then knocked the guy away with chop. He grinned under his helmet as he fought on. Hey may be still rusty, but he still got it. He got a bit cocky and a kick caught him in the side. OK, so he needed more practice, but hey, who wouldn't be when you hadn't suited up in years? His wrist caught one chop at his throat. He grabbed the Vivix, and threw it over his shoulder. He ducked down low, striking another with a capoeira kick. He delivered a flurry of kicks; each of them striking a Vivix in the chest. He summoned a blue pair of hand blasters that had a muffler shape to them. The weapons fired as he spun in a tornado, taking out the goons around him.

RPM Yellow sent one goon into a backflip onto the ground. She pinned one against the wall, the tire cuff revved, leaving a black scorch mark.

She cartwheeled into another group of them. "You got numbers but **we** got the teamwork!"

The girl kneed on Vivix in the gut. She tossed it into three of its kind. She jumped up, tornado kicking them. She jabbed one in the neck, with another, she whirled into a reverse leg sweep. Several of them knocked down like pins in a bowling alley. The Yellow fired her Nitro Blaster; five laser shots knocked the clubs from their hands. The girl rolled, dodging a strike, she came up, only to be hit by Vivix from behind. As she fell, her boot sole connected with the thing's neck, she put her hands up, springing herself back up. The Ranger landed on her feet, summoning her Zip Charger.

"Zip Charger!" cried the Ranger as she sent her wind up car weapon full on into the pack of them. The weapon connected, blasting them to the ground. A plume of dirt emerged as she turned and posed, then a orange ball of flame erupted; enveloping the cloud of dirt.

Zeo Ranger Pink flung her shield, it bounced off a pole and clanged off a rock. It clocked one Vivix in the face as she caught it, the ricochet of the shield causing several sparks to burst from the chests off several Vivix. She powered up her weapon and held her shield up. The blonde Pink knew she hadn't done this maneuver in ages but it usually worked. The woman propelled herself forward, shield in front; she spun like a top. Pink energy whirled around the weapon and her like a vortex of energy. The Vivix backed up cautiously. Too late, the energy burst connected; the germs fell and exploded. The veteran caught a club then shoved it back. She spun, her shield slammed into several of the goons, causing them to fall.

She blocked a swing, then yanked the monster into another Vivix. The Vivix formed up in rows of three, one in front of the other. The first two lined up side by side. The third row stood by behind them. Their blasters whined, a ball of plasma formed and with a press of the triggers, bolts of purple fire raged from the weapons. The Zeo Pink Ranger leapt high, explosions propelled her high in the air, and she switched her side arm weapon to Blast Mode and leaned forward to fire. A large barrage of Pink fire clocked the monsters in the first row as she landed back down.

An aura of fire enveloped her, "Zeo Ranger 1 Pink Fire Cloud!" She drew her hands back and thrust them forward, the blast of fire hit the second and third rows.

She turned to pose as the monsters fell face forward on the ground and exploded. "This is how we do things; old school!"

Titanium Ranger and MMPR Red were back to back. Titanium Ranger caught a Vivix club to his face and snap kicked the thing into one Vivix. MMPR Red slashed two down then he elbowed one coming at him from behind. The two hacked and slashed their way towards Fury, allowing them to press the baddies back into the woods in which they came.

Titanium Ranger leapt into the air, leaping off of MMPR Red's shoulder, he frontflipped. As his arc came over Fury, he switched his weapon to laser mode. The blue bursts of plasma caught one Vivix by the shoulder. Another blast sent another Vivix spinning into the air, knocking his compatriots off balance. One Vivix was greeted by a blast of white fire; the fist pushed him into a car. The axe weapon parried a high strike then cut several Vivix weapons in two.

Titanium Ranger holstered his weapon then hit two of them below the neck. The man performed a reverse leg sweep, catching four of them off balance. This may have be a young man's game, but as the old saying goes "Once a Ranger; Always a Ranger." He grabbed one Vivix, his knee jabbed into its stomach, propelling it into Fury. The Mitchell brother smirked under his mask. His curved blade made two slashes on the Vivix, then the weapon glowed hot.

He spun as if he was a baseball player. The arc of his swing sent a wave of sliver-gray energy at the Vivix. The momentum of the blow flew them into the air. It all seemed like mere seconds in the air, they all flew upwards into the air and popped like popcorn; miniature suns of flame encased the Vivix, reducing them to nothing. The Lightspeed Ranger then focused on Fury.

MMPR Red checked his H.U.D. for readings Ms. Tale was forwarding to the Rangers. According to the readings, the title was fluctuating between bad and good. "Hurry, guys! Don't let the Vivix into the city! No one gets inside this circle!" If they got in while the Dino Charge team was away... that wouldn't look good while time was in flux.

The Veteran Red snapped a kick to Fury's side, the two brought their blades in a flurry of swordplay. Fury's was brutal and swift and heavy, considering the weapon he swung was as heavy as a broadsword. The First Red's silver blade was everywhere at once, striking where he could, parrying what he couldn't. His overhand chop forced the blade back. Fury went for a side swing, catching the Red off guard. Or at least, he hoped it would. The Red Ranger lazily flicked the blade away then brought down two sword swings, slashing the monster's chest. Fury changed tactics, he slammed his blade into the ground, forcing the Red Ranger back.

MMPR Red groaned in pain as the sword connected with his chest and then Fury's clawed foot kicked him towards a tree. The lion approached the First Red with derision in his movement.

"You fight well but you haven't fought one such as I in ages. Your Original Ranger powers cannot compete with the Frightvore Army!" Fury arrogantly declared.

MMPR Red stood up. "Oh yeah? Time to ramp it up with the power of THUNDER!"

He pulled out his new Morpher from the back holster.

(Cue the _MMPR theme Instrumental_ by Ron Wasserman here)

"It's Morphin' Time!" the Red shouted, He brought both arms up then snapped his wrists to a "T" formation to his right, his arms glowing with red energy. He thrusted the Morpher forth with both hands braced behind it, and he bellowed in a commanding voice, "RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

The center of the new Morpher emitted a red glow, then a gold coin depicting a red dragon appeared. The Red stood as his aura glowed, forming in to a Red Chinese Dragon. He crossed his arms over his chest, then spread them wide as his Morpher landed on his belt, his suit turned white. Lightning hit the ground as the dragon swirled around him. The Dragon "chomped" on the Red's head, forming it into the helmet of the Red Ranger. The eyes of his helmet flashed red as a giant image of his Power Morpher appeared behind him, ending his Morphing sequence

(End the _MMPR theme Instrumental_ by Ron Wasserman here)

The Suit was still the same one but with a few slight differences. The Blade Blaster was still in the left holster. The gloves and boots' colors were inversed, the chest had a white sleeveless chestplate lined with gold, the circular icon on the logo was that of a gold coin depicting all six ThunderZord animals.

Fury roared in disbelief. "WHAT?!"

"Thunder Blades!" in a flash of red light, a pair of red Chinese Dao swords appeared in the Red's hands and he charged forward.

He expertly spun the blades, going with several sweeps and wide arcs, meeting the monster at his highest. Fury fired his blade, the Red Ranger leapt off a tree allowing the blade to get stuck. The Red flew high, the boot toes kicked Fury, loosening the grip of the claws. Using the blade as a spring board, he somersaulted into a ball, his blades struck the beast in the chest.

Fury freed his sword, whirling as he landed, yellow lightning arced and hissed as he swing. One chop here, A high strike at the head, a counter kick to the abdomen kept the Red from fully meeting Fury head on but at the same time it was enough to match him move for move. Using the style of the dragon, his strike hit hard at precise points on Fury's body with his blades. Fury came him with hard swings, striking the Red in the chest.

The Red Dragon Ranger landed flat on his chest then was on one knee, struggling to get up.

Fury roared with triumph. "Is that all?! ! I am the master of thunder **and** lightning!"

Red Dragon Ranger stood up and pulled out the new Morpher from the back of his belt. "Wait, there's more to the party!" He brought his arms out down and wide flicking his wrists. His wrists flickered with gold energy. He brought one arm up followed by the Morpher arm. He crossed his arms into a "X" formation once then brought them out wide.

Once more, the Red crossed his arms in an "X", he thrusted the Morpher forth with both hands braced behind it, "Gold Ranger Power!"

An image of the Treyforian Gold Power Staff appeared behind him as he brought his arms down and wide. A gold grid enveloped him, transforming him into the Zeo Gold Ranger.

Jason smirked as he held the Zeo Power Staff. The Gold Ranger then cried, "Rangers, it's time for a Gold Rush!"

The five Rangers swarmed Fury, hitting him with everything they had. They had to. For the sake of the city, until it's true defenders could get back. Speaking of them...  
~~~

Blade's golden-green blade shown everywhere through the battle striking where and when, swiftly as they could be. Only one problem. A certain weapon was in the way. Purple laser blasts nearly clipped the green boy as he wove through the Bruisers and X-Borgs.

The young man glared at the fellow in Black. "You mind aiming that somewhere where I'm **not?** "

Eclipse dodged a claw then lashed out with a kick. He carelessly leaned against the Bruiser as he fired on the two closest to him. "Not my fault you're in my crosshairs." He gunbucked another Bruiser, snapping a short barrage on the thing.

Chaud wrestler styled tossed a Bruiser into an X-Borg Breeze had kicked into a wall of concrete. She barely had time to react, she spun out of the way. The girl gave the Blue an annoyed look as she caught a club with her wrist. Again she spun and elbowed the thing in chest and stomach. She tossed the X-borg over her shoulder. She punted another one with a double kick, followed up by a classic right hook. Breeze proceeded to the next one only to be greeted by a sword.

Blade nodded, "My apologies," He narrowed his eyes at Eclipse. "It seems **someone** likes to cut it close with his blaster."

Purple laser fire caught one in the chest, Eclipse elbowed another monster. He leapt off the thing, firing more blasts, just barely missing his teammates. To make matters worse, Breeze and Blade kept running into each other and Chaud... Chaud was throwing enemies left and right, causing them to end up in his friends' paths. The way this was going, they were starting to get annoyed with each other.

Blade muttered, "This is probably why we should have gone bowling before doing this Mission."

Eclipse shrugged, "We don't exactly have time to bowl a strike but when the world's in danger, this is as best we're gonna get with team building."

Breezeangrily kneed one X-Borg, pushing it into a laser the custodian in Black fired. "Well, try not to aim nearly right **at** us!"

Eclipse shrugged, "Workin' smarter, not harder. Why do you think Zenowing got us these blasters for?" Without looking, he picked off a row of snipers on a roof. "Hazel Eyes over there takes way too long with the choppin' and slashin'."

He twirled his blaster then elbowed one of them coming from behind, he turned, kick-stomping the blue brute. "Come on, we need to wrap this up."

Breeze found Chaud slamming into her and she groaned, "Chaud, watch out for us! You almost tossed **me** into them!"

Chaud rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Sorry. Rush of battle got to me..."

Blade low parried a high blow then spun, slashing the group of the enemy around him. He followed with several strikes, as if appearing to be in several places at once. He countered this way, shoved another guy back, and sidestepped another guy. Flashes of gold hacked and cleaved through the monsters. He allowed the way of the warrior to overtake him, his swordplay as graceful and precise as those before him. Just as he continued cutting a path, an outcold X-Borg slammed into him and he tumbled into a roll and he ran back to his team.

Ms. Tale called over the comms. "Guys, I can **hear** you from across time and space. Pull it together! Yeah, the five of you all just met and some of you can't exactly get along but we need to focus right now; Speed's getting outnumbered out there. You guys argue right now; Silver Hills falls and we **lose** the Legendary Battle. Do you really want to stand there bickering or do you want to save the world?"

All four Rangers regrouped and looked at each other, it was obvious, some of them didn't like each other, but they needed to tuck the disagreements away at the door and focus.

Blade started them off, "Alright, let's change history. Dino Charger..."

All four Rangers held their Chargers at the ready. "Ready!" With a press of a button, the activated the batteries; all four devices made their respective Dinosaur noises as they did so.

(Again Cue _Power Rangers: Dino Charge_ Track 5: _Charged Up_ )

They drew their blasters as they ran. Their Charger holding hands hit the hammer of their blasters. The eyes of their Morphers shone a bright green as the guns' forward/barrel section popped up. The group inserted their respective Dino Chargers into the bottom hole of the blasters.

The electronic voice from the Morphers declared _"Para Charger, Stego Charger, Raptor Charger,_ _Tricera Charger, Engage!"_

They brought the guns to their right and spun the barrels. "Energize!" The barrels glowed their respective colors as they spun, the teens pointed their Jurassic Blasters into the air. "Unleash the Power!"

Within the Morphin' Grid, their respective Dinosaur Spirits' heads flew out of their Morphers and enveloped the four of them.

(End _Power Rangers: Dino Charge_ Track 5: _Charged Up_ )

Four multicored lights flew through the waves of Armada goons, flying right towards where they would be needed most. For some, seeing those lights were pretty but for all, it brought hope and a smile to their faces.

~~~  
Dino Charge Red clutched his chest; rubbing the scorch mark. "Ok, now you guys are making me mad!" He started forward only to see a group of X-Borgs get blasted by laserfire.

A very happy Dino Charge Red turned to see his team. "Great timing, guys!"

Dino Charge Blue had his hands clasped together as he bowed. "Sorry Red... we held up."

Dino Charge Black jerked his head casually, "Eh, no worries about it. Now come on, we got aliens to take down."

Dino Charge Pink flicked her wrists eagerly. "It was a close call 'till **we** showed up."

Dino Charge Green ran his hand up his blade. "You got that right! Let's show 'em what Rangers are all about."

All five lined up in a row, Dino Charge Red did a few leg stretches. "Ok, guys, hit 'em with all we got! It's about to get **WILD!** "

All five Rangers got into ready stances and charged into the Armada horde. A flurry of kicks and punches swung out, hitting each of the goons, swiping away claws and was apparent, now that the Red had his team, things looked badly for Matacore. X-Borgs were just generic grunts who just fought with simplistic fighting technique, whereas the Rangers varied in fighting styles and personality.

Matacore snarled, "Meddlesome Earthlings!"

Dino Charge Red leap tand kicked away an X-borg. As he was surrounded, he spread his right arm wide. "Charged Up!" His fist swatted a club away, his fist swung and punched an X-Borg on his left.

His hand grabbed a claw, and brought it down, "Tyrannosaurus Roar!" He brought his hands to his left and thrust them forward, shoving an X-Borg away. The Red's left elbow hit an X-borg in theface as his right fist punched an Bruiser in the face. "Dino Charge Red!" A Tyrannosaur's roar was heard as he posed.

"Jurassic Blaster Burst!" He fired a shot to his left then ducked a strike, his arm caught the blow then he fired another shot. Dino Charge Black struck the X-Borg in the face with a quick blast. He leapt into the air, spinning as he did so. Yellow laserfire struck several of the goons in the face.

"Parasaurolophus Blast!" As he landed, the Black Ranger stretched his leg as he sent a club away he and spun his left arm. He brought his right fist up in the air, firing a shot as he momentarily stood up on one leg. "Dino Charge..." He kept his stance as he came down, spreading his left arm out"...Black!" A Parasaur's honk echoed in the room as he made his stance.

Dino Charge Blue caught a blow and he threw the Bruiser four feet from him, "Chaud Battle Throw!" he picked up one X-Borg into the air and brought it on his knee. "Stegosaurus Defense!" He brought his arms into a "U" formation, "Dino Charge..." the Ranger brought his left arm up in the air and his right arm down to thigh level"...Blue!" A Stegosaurus roar uttered behind him.

"Triassic Saber!" Dino Charge Green spun, parrying a blow to his back and slashed three of the Armada goons. Coming out of his spin, he caught a club coming at him from his left. "Raptor Pack Slash!" He spun counterclockwise appearing everywhere at once, taking out the group before him. As he turned he jumped.

"Velociraptor Pack!" As he landed, Dino Charge Green brought his arms out wide and landed in a wide, low pose. "Dino Charge..." He threw one arm up in the air and his left arm pointing forward. "...Green!" The sound of the raptor's call was loud and proud.

Dino Charge Pink lanced out two kicks at an X-Borg. She turned and her heel planted a club at a pillar. "Triceratops Strike!" Her toe clocked the X-Borg in the face. One last kick knocked an X-Borg flat on its face."Dino Charge..." She put her arms up in the air. "...Pink!"ATricertops roar was heard behind her.

(Cue _Power Rangers Dino Charge_ by Naom Kaniel)

All five Rangers struck down the X-Borgs around them with ease. "Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight!"

Dino Charge Red made a clawed gesture with his right hand and a fist with his other, his arms met at the elbows, making a "Y" shape. "Power Rangers..."

All five Rangers made a team pose; Dino Charge Red was in the middle, Dino Charge Green and Pink were to his left and Dino Charge Black and Blue were to his right. Dino Charge Red did a crouch, his hands in "clawed gestures". Dino Charge Black and Green did similar poses; their arms were forward and pointed like swan or goose heads; Dino Charge Black took a knee kind of pose, his arms up and pointed away. Dino Charge Green did a similar pose, those his hands were splayed. "...Dino Charge!" A multi-colored explosion erupted behind them.

Matacore snarled, "This isn't over!"

Dino Charge Red grinned, "Let's finish this guy **together!** " He slammed the hammer of his Morpher, the upper jaw opened.

All five Rangers opened their Dino Coms, and took out their Dino Chargers, and inserted them into the top Charger port of their Morphers and closed them.

The electronic voice shouted, " _T-Rex Charger,_ _Para Charger, Stego Charger, Raptor Charger,_ _Tricera Charger, Engage!"_

The Dino Charge Rangers spun the barrels of their weapons, each barrel sparking with lights from their respective colors. "Jurassic Blaster, Spirit Strike!" All five Rangers aimed their blasters as the barrels of the weapons glowed hot. They hit the triggers, releasing five lights which turned into their respective Dinosaur Spirits.

All five Spirits headed towards Matacore, chomping down on the monster. As he fell to the ground and explode, all five Rangers turned and posed. The Red Ranger declared, "Monster... Extinct!"

(End _Power Rangers Dino Charge_ by Naom Kaniel)

Henry was fighting off X-Borgs outside the cloaked ship, his blade slashing left and right. Somehow, the X-Borgs seemed to know where the ship was and kept pressing.

Henry's eyes flashed dangerously as his blades swung high and low as he fought on. The ship's defenses discreetly clicked on, opened fire upon the enemy, lending Herny a hand.

Alex stopped wincing in pain as he pressed the comms. "Ms. Tale, status on the paper?"

The woman in question looked at the paper. It now read, "Rangers defeat the Armada! Erath is saved!" The picture of the headline reamined the same.

The brunette woman smiled, "It **changed!** You're all good, come on home."

Alex nodded, "Rangers, any word on the base?"

Dino Charge Green replied, "We got the defense systems intact; the Armada's retreating from Silver Hills. We're on our way to the ship. What's going on there?"

Henry expertly twirled his sharp blades, parrying what he could, slashing what was in front of him. He spun, his arms bashing about the Bruisers and X-Borgs. His gyros spinning at near lightspeeds, faster than the generic drones before him, ucttin them He elbowed another, as he panted.

Sure, a robot could keep this up for hours; but he was homemade; he didn't have a limitless powercore like those in S.P.D. were developing, he needed recharge. Given at the rate this battle was going to guard the Timeship; he'd be overrun and dismantled with microns of a second. A pincer caught him the stomach, forcing him to drop his swords.

As he fell, lasers punted him into the wall of the ship. He struggled to rise. Just as he rose, five lights cut through the swath of the enemy horde. X-Borgs and Bruisers were knocked down. The lights winked out revealing the five Rangers as the swath of monsters exploded. Dino Charge Green picked up the robot and the five ran up the ramp. The X-Borgs tried to climb up the thing but the ramp closed up.

Without warning, the jets kicked back on, the ship spun and flew right up into air, cloaking as it did so. The clock portal reopened as it did so. Fighters flew at down towards the battle, only to be disnintergrated by missles and laser blasts. Shrapnel rained from the sky, blinding enemy cruisers.

The ship hovered momentarily, deploying cameras to watch some of the battle below...

Back in the Legendary Battle, hundreds of Rangers were battlling the X-Borgs, thinning them down. MegaForce Pink used her Phoenix Shot to block two punches at her, she leapt off an X-Borg's stomach, blasting more incoming.

The Red Wild Force Ranger caught a blow then struck out at one X-Borg by its head. Whirling around he stomp-kicked another. The male Red Samurai Ranger caught again,a blow to his back and spun to strike a downward slash. The Black Aquitar Ranger leapt high out of a plume of gray smoke, throwing caltrops and binding string at the X-Borgs, binding them together as he hacked at them with his ninjato.

MegaForce Red sent one X-Borg in the air with a wide arc as he fought his way to Mavro. The rest of the Megaforce Team and a select group of Rangers followed him,ensuring none of the enemy barred the way.

WildForce Black stomped the ground and sent Bruisers into the air. He elbowed one X-Borg, then kneed another in the gut. He pummeled another one, "Meet the Black Bison!"

Ninjor slashed one X-Borg back, then the group of them converged on him. "Feel the judgement of the animals, Armada!" he spun around, his blade became a tornado of steel.

After several minutes of fighting...

MMPR Red reached for the original Dragon Dagger in his right holster with his left hand and played the song of the dragon. "All Rangers, Power Up! Let's end this war for **good!** "

Fiveof the MegaForce Rangers cried, "Super Mega Mode!" Most of the Red Rangers glowed with power, activating their Battlizers, the Female Samurai Red Ranger went Super Mode while her male counterpart went Shogun Mode. The Quantum Ranger, Blue and Green Lightspeed Resuce Rangers activated their Mega Battle Armors, the other Rangers powered up with their Super Modes.

Armored MMPR Red rushed Mavro with his Power Sword and Dragon Dagger, then the Black Space Ranger, the Pink Zeo Ranger, Blue Turbo Ranger, RPM Yellow Ranger and the Titanuim Ranger followed, weapons armed. The MegaForce Rangers joined in, their weapons firing.

Mavro roared as both Red Rangers' swords were caught by his hands. "Good luck, Rangers! You cannot stop me and my Army!"

Both Red Rangers cried, "You're going down!" as the Timeship flew back into the portal. History had been corrected at last...

Back in the present,

The Gold Zeo Ranger had hit Fury hard with his signature Gold rush attack. The Zeo Power Staff's twirling met Fury's Lightning move for move.

Fury stopped the Ranger's kick and sent the veteran backflipping off of him. "I've heard of that power, it can destroy you if you're not careful, human!"

The Gold Zeo Ranger brought out his Master Morpher. "That's what **this** is for!" he brought his arms in a circular motion, as his hands met in the middle, he then thrusted the Morpher forward. "Armored Ranger Power!"

In a flash of red light, he remorphed into his Mighty Morphin' Red form, but the Dragon Shield and arm bands were over his chest and on his biceps. He had the Power Sword in his right hand and his Dragon Dagger in his other hand.

All six Legends took formation behind him, getting into ready stances. Fury roared, firing a huge burst of lightning. Quickly, the Red Ranger played a familiar tune on his Dragon Dagger, a green energy field surrounded the Ranger and the team. The Lightning struck him but the energy bounced right back to the cat monster.

Fury and the Vivix regrouped, outnumbering the Rangers. "You're still outmatched, Rangers. Too bad, there's so few of you."

The Blue Turbo aimed his blasters at the cat. "That's more than enough to declaw you, bolt breath!"

Fury raised his blade, ready to signal an attack. But then, from above the clo9ck portal reappeared and opened. Five multicolored lights ripped apart several members of the Vivix. The lighst died down to reveal the five Dino Charge Rangers standing next to the Legends.

Dino Charge Red boldly declared, "How about **eleven** Rangers, Fury?"

Fury growled, seeing as he was the last one standing. "You won this round, Rangers..." He brought his blade into a salute after spinning it two times and teleported away in a bolt of electricity.

All of them grinned and cheered.

MMPR Red thumped his junior on the shoulder, "Made it just in time, too!"

Dino Charge Red gave a sheepish rub of the back of his helmet. "You bet, boss."

At the Terra Base...

Jason and Alex stood with the newest Rangers celebrating another hard fought win. Drinks were still around, food was a plenty for the party. Decorations were up. The other Legends were sticking around, for at least the party

Alex held his glass up for a toast. "Well done, Rangers. We 've saved history. I'll keeping an eye on your progress." He drank his drink then set it down. "I'd stick around but I have more work to do."

Almost to the second, the Time Portal opened up as he strode forward. Vanishing as he left.

Lightspeed was the first to speak up, "So, Jason what was that Morpher all about?"

Jason replied, "A Morpher containing some of my Ranger Powers. It's a little experimental. My friend Billy and this girl named Hayley helped make what my friend Ninjor calls a Master Morpher with me. It's a long story.; it involved defeating Dark Rangers."

Ms. Tale popped a brow . "Dark Rangers? Mr. Cranston never told me this one."

She turned to Lightspeed. "So hoiw was it in that timeline?"

Jason cut , "Ran into a monster who called himself Matacore, you ook care of him easy,right?."

Lightspeed knitted his brow together. "Yeah, that's right. How do you know that?"

His teacher turned and laughed, "You kiddin' me, rookie? I recognized your voice when you helped us out back in the Legendary Battle."

Alex was about to step forward, Zenowing caught him by the arm. The tension suddenly spiked as the two locked eyes.

The futuristic sandy haired man raised a toast. " You'll find all sorts of freaky things in this line of 's to many more years on Earth and to a better and brighter future. To seeing the sun rise on a new day. Most of all, to the Power Rangers."

The glasses clinked, smiles all around. "To the Power Rangers!"

Fable Tale held a picture frame in her hands, standing at a corner after the toast. Her hands traced the hairline of the red-haired figure clasping the arms of her husband. She had a brief soft, forlorn smile on her face. Who was that woman in the picture?

She looked at Lightspeed and had a small laugh then put on a smile as she put down the picture. The girl picked up a plate of food as Henry was studying the holomap, waiting for another monster attack.

Alex watched on as the portal appeared behind him. Legends were mingling with the new kids, Jason, of course was speaking with the newest Red. The Blues were talking while the Black Rangers were playing some one-on-one soccer matches. The Pinks were chatting it up, comparing and contrasting their lives and gossiping. Things were going well. For now. He made a mental note to keep an eye on these Rangers and what they could bring to their legacy.

His morpher beeped as he stepped through it, muttering, "It's either Drakkon or Drayvon. Whichever comes first... they'll have their hands full. " The portal closed behind him, hearing the party in full swing.

Fade to black...

Fanfic Production

Directed by Lightspeed,

Script and screenplay written by Lightspeed,

Edited by Lightspeed,

Executive Producers/Proof Readers: Fran, Sonic DX, Minimoon

Produced by Lightspeed, Sonic DX, Minimoon

Continuity tracking by Fran

Score by Ron Wasserman, Noam Kaniel

Cast

Yuri Lowenthal as Lightspeed

Colleen Clinkenbeard as Breeze Aria

Kirby Morrow as Blade Dancer

Vic Mignogna as Chaud Starpower

Silver Echo as Eclipse Shield

FableTale-MLP as

Alistair Browning as Zenowing

David Tennant as Henry

Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott

David Kaye as Master Arcanius

Jackie Clarke as Poisandra

Wendee Lee as Curio

Estevez Gillespie as Wrench

Andy Grainger as Overseer Arcanon

Guest starring Cast

Jason Faunt as Alex and Wesley Collins  
Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows

Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran

Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall

John Loudermilk as Noah Carver

Azim Rizk as Jake Holling

Chris Auer as Robo Knight

Cameron Jebo as Orion

Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell

Mike Drew as Mavro

Richard Simpson as Matacore

Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard

Blake Foster as Justin Stewart

Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte

Christopgher Khayman Lee as Andros

John Tui as Daggeron and Commander Anubis Kruger

Chris Graham as Leanbow

Russel Lawrence as Mike Corbett

David Walsh as Blue Senturion

Derek Stephen Prince as Auric The Conqueror

James MacLuran as Mack Hartford

Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown

Kelson Henderson as Boom

Aly Purrot as Sydney "Syd" Drew

Hector David Jr as Mike

Dan Southworth as Eric Myers

(Author's Note: After recovering, I'm not gonna switch the colors anyway. Besides, I was in a bad funk. I'm okay now. I'm fine. If you guys wanna see the Legendary Battle in full as a one shot, let me know.I kinda want to do it now.

Up next Episode 2 of Dino Charge)


End file.
